Crash Into Me
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: His eyes looked deep into my heart and mine into his. My mind was telling me that this was wrong. He was with Selena and I was with Liam. But the screams of our yearning hearts were too loud. We needed each other and nothing could stop us now. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii guysss! It's Izy =] This is the anticipated 3/5 shot I've been talking about. SO, what you should know before reading: Nick and Selena **_**are**_** in fact dating. Same with Liam and Miley. Neither is for publicity. I think that's all that I should tell you ;] Now, I know I write super long A/N's at the bottom, and I'm sorry for that haha but please don't skip them, they're usually important =D So I hope you all enjoy!! Please please review =] I absolutely love each and every review I get, and I know I say this a lot, but I don't care how long or short they are =] Just knowing that someone liked it, is awesome =] OKAY, enjoy my beautiful readers!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Nick POV

I was sitting in Mon Beau Café **(TOTALLY made up) **listening to Selena drone on and on about how her album went gold. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't that amazing, and that Miley has gotte- ugh shit. No matter how hard I try, I cannot get Miley Ray Cyrus out of my head. I try so hard to pretend like Selena makes me happy, but deep down, there's only one girl who has ever truly made me happy. And she was too busy canoodling with the Australian to even notice me. To say I was jealous would be an understatement. I hated that guy with a burning passion, and I thought for sure the minute Miley heard Stay, she would come running into my arms. That is until the fans got this crazy idea that it was about Selena. I wanted to punch the wall when I saw the trending topic "Selena Stayed". Yeah well guess what, Miley didn't. And that's all I really care about.

I didn't want it to be like this. Miley and I were supposed to be together forever. Just because of one small fight in July, our relationship came to a bitter end. I did everything I could to get her back. I sent her flowers, sorry letters, I called her a hundred times, but she just didn't care anymore. It was like she had given up. I couldn't blame her though. Our relationship was seriously emotionally draining, since we never got to see each other. One of the worst days of my life was when I saw those pictures of her and the Australian kissing. It probably came fourth on my list. First was when my grandfather died, second was when I let Miley go on that awful rainy day in December, and third was when I heard 7 things I _hate_ about you. Seeing her with Justin was definitely tied for fourth along with seeing those pictures of her and the Australian. But almost all of the best memories of my life had her in them. My first was when we got the call from Hollywood Records that they wanted us to be on their label. Mom made my brothers and I a huge cake with the writing "Number 1!!!" on it. My second best memory was my first kiss with Miley. It was surreal. We had found a beach on one of our stops of the tour. It was nighttime and there were tons of beautiful stars in the sky. I told her that she was the reflection of the sky and that the only reason it was so beautiful was because of her. Her eyes shined so bright that night, that they easily overpowered the sparkle of the stars. And that was when we kissed. It was soft and perfect. A moment I would never forget. My third favorite memory was hearing the crowd scream "WE LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!" at the Best of Both Worlds tour and feeling like I was on top of the world. And my fourth favorite memory was just this summer, when Miley and I found our way back to each other. I never wanted these amazing memories to end and I know that the only way I will be happy, is if I'm with her.

"Nick? Are you there?" I snapped out of it to see an annoyed looking Selena, waving her hand in my face.

"_What_?" I asked, with a little bitterness in my voice. I was a little pissed that she had taken me out of my daydream about Miley. After all, the only thing she was talking about was her _amazing_ (sarcasm implied) accomplishment involving her crappy album with meaningless songs and fake vocals. I know I'm being mean, but all she ever does is talk about herself. Miley never did that. She always asked about what was going on with _me_ and always seemed so interested when I told her what I did that day. She was always concerned about my diabetes and never failed to remind me to take my insulin. Selena acted like she didn't even care and would look away with a tiny disgusted expression on her face whenever I had to check my blood sugar.

"I was saying, that I just don't get why HR doesn't want me to go on a world tour. My album went _gold_, Nicky. Does that mean nothing to them??" Ugh, I hated how she abbreviated Hollywood Records as if she owned the place. And when she called me Nicky. Way to make me cringe.

"You have to be patient, Selena. You can't jump into a world tour. You have to work for it." I said, trying to be patient.

"I _have_ worked for it. It took me awhile to pick out the songs I was going to sing," I think you mean the songs that the produced vocals would have to sing…"And the producers would make me sing the songs over and over again as if I was doing badly, when I would do it perfectly the first time!" The producers know what they're doing Selena, you have to sing the songs many times, for them to incorporate the fake vocals in, to hide your voice. But no, I wouldn't say any of that. Selena may have been self-involved, terribly annoying, inconsiderate, and conceited, but she still had feelings, which I had to pretend I cared for.

"Making an album takes a lot of time and work. My brothers and I had to make three albums before getting to go on a world tour. You're still performing in small venues, Selena. You have to be patient."

"That's easy for you to say. You guys get your opportunities handed to you on a silver platter." _What?_ "Your looks have gotten you far. I'm not saying you don't have talent, I'm just saying it's a lot harder for us talented musicians to become popular, than for you and your brothers, with your ridiculously good looks." She said with a giggle, trying to act cute, but failing at it. First, she says that we barely have talent. Then, she says that _she_ has talent. And finally, she says that we didn't have to work to get to where we are? Hell to the fucking no.

"_Excuse me_? You have no right to say that about us. You didn't have to work at all. The only reason you have a record deal is because Disney will give one to anybody. It has nothing to do with talent. You don't _have_ any musical talent. You flail your skinny pail arms on stage and sing songs you haven't even written. Your album has so much overproduced vocals on it that it shouldn't even have your name on it. You can't do anything and you don't work at all. Stick to acting, Selena." I said with a disgusted look on my face. How dare she say that about my brothers and I? I sat up from my seat and stormed out of the Café, leaving her with a horrified expression on her face. I don't care anymore, I just don't fucking care. I'm tired of this. I want my girl back and I want her now.

_Meanwhile_

"_No_, Liam. I don't want to go out for yogurt. All that means is a bunch of paparazzi trying to take snapshots of our every move. I'm tired, I'm just not up to it today."

"But Mileyy, I'm so hungry. And we never go out!" Liam said, his Australian accent evident in his voice. He seems so eager to get out, I don't know what is wrong him.

"We just went out for yogurt yesterday! We go out all the time, Li. We went out for a walk this morning and literally _just_ came back from our meeting for the movie. I'm drained, Liam." I told him. In truth, I hated going out for yogurt without Nick. Yes, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. It used to be our hidden escape. The manager would sneak us in and the paparazzi would never find us. I hated going there without him. It felt like a crime. It really sucked, him always being on my mind. I needed to just put the past behind me, but it was so much easier said than done. Nick was my everything for way too long to just give him up. But besides, he's moved on, why can't I? Selena goes to all of his concerts, they go out to dinner, they have long talks on a friggin bench. Why can't I be happy, too?

"You know what, never mind. Screw the paparazzi, I'm hungry too." I told Liam. His face broke out in a smile and he threw me my jacket. I looked down at what I was wearing and shrugged, not really caring about my crazy colored jeans and plain grey shirt. I'd deal and the paparazzi would have to also.

"Ready?" Liam asked me. Physically? Sure. Emotionally? Hell no.

"Yep!" I replied, with mock happiness. If it were Nick I was with, he would know immediately that I was upset. He could always tell when I was faking an emotion. He knew me almost better than I knew myself. Liam led me out the door and we climbed into my car. I turned on the ignition and we made our way to the yogurt shop. The minute we got there, paparazzi were already swarming the car. I have yet to figure out how they know where we are going and exactly what time. I looked over at Liam and took a deep breath. He was smiling slightly and I didn't understand how he could be so calm with all these people here, ready to take pictures of us.

"Let's go!" Liam said, already pressing the unlock button for the doors. Jeez, he must be really hungry.

"Whatever." I muttered, opening my door and stepping out. I watched as Liam smiled but with a little annoyed expression, almost as if he wanted them to think he was aggravated. I grabbed onto his arm and we made our way through the snapping of pictures and the blinding lights. We finally got into the shop and thankfully, there was no line. I looked up at the menu, not really reading it. I already knew what I was going to get. I got the same thing every time I came here. I'll never forget, nick would get the sugar free vanilla yogurt with chocolate sprinkles, while I would get the chocolate yogurt with vanilla sprinkles. Opposite orders, two completely different people, and yet, one heart.

I finished ordering and so did Liam. As we waited for our orders to be ready, photographers were still snapping away. I saw Liam glance over at them slightly and then turn towards me. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I wasn't expecting it at all, and I was a little confused at the spontaneous gesture. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea though, so I kissed him back before pulling away. His kisses were never soft and delicate like Nick's. They never held passion or love in them, like Nick's did. Ugh, there I go again. Nick, Nick, Nick, he's always on my mind. The only reason we weren't together was because of one stupid fight. He wanted me to visit him but I couldn't because I had to do more scenes with Liam for the movie. They were the kissing scenes, Nick's least favorite. He kept accusing me of spending so much time with Liam, when it was pretty evident that we had to. We were shooting a friggin movie together, of course we were gonna spend time together. It was all so overwhelming and I just couldn't take it anymore. His lack of consideration was killing me and I just ended it, right there. He tried calling me a billion times, even sent me flowers and letters. But I just couldn't deal with it. I still love him, I still need him more than ever. But it was just terrible timing. And there's no going back now. I'm with Liam and he's with Selena. This is how it has to be.

**______________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**I know what you're thinking. BORRRINNGG. But I promise, next chapter will be FILLED with good stuff. It's already written and I'll just wait for some reviews before posting it! Some scandalous moments coming your way =] Only if you review though!! I need to know that this is worth writing the next chapters for.**

**BTW, I just recently posted a oneshot called "Dreamland" which is a slightly sad but unique oneshot that some of you may like, so check it out =] haha okay, so please please review! Like I always say, reviews make me smile and give me tons of inspiration! I need to know if you guys like this story, if it's worth writing! I've got ideas, but if you don't like it, I don't mind ditching it and doing something else. So please, review =] Love you guys, hope all is well!!**

**~Izy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy!! So Oh My Gosh thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews!! =] They were so sweet and I just loved each and every one of them! I'm trying my best to give you the most satisfying chapters and none of that filler crap that everybody hates hahaha SO, I think I have finally decided that this will actually be a five shot!! Woooo!!! May go even further but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it ;] Anyways, please read and review, you gorrrgggeous people =] Check the end A/N for a personal thank you to my reviewers =]**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Nick POV

I've gotten maybe, twenty calls from Selena begging me to forgive her. Ugh, give me a break. I don't even want to call her back. Her words were not only hurtful but so terribly off. And now that I'm on my mission to get the love of my life back, I can't just keep up with this crazy act that I'm interested in Selena. I only did this to make Miley slightly jealous, and to distract me from the immense pain in my chest whenever I thought about how I ruined everything with her. But with Selena, it became way too difficult to pretend that I like someone that annoys me so much. I used her in 2008 and I'm using her now. I just never learn. I have to distract myself from all these thoughts. I grabbed my computer from the bedside table and sat it on my lap. I opened it up and thought for a second about what I would look up. Hmm, maybe I can try to find some pictures of Miley, see what she's been up to lately. So pathetic, but I can't help it. She _is_ my first and only love. And I _was_ planning on getting her back. I typed in the common teen gossip website, OceanDown. **(I don't know how these rules go, so could someone please tell them to me in a review? =] the disclaimer stuff confuses me, haha) **The website loaded and I looked at the screen. It took two minutes to grab my computer, one minute to type in the URL, and one second for my heart to break after seeing a picture of the "Golden Couple, Miam, Sharing a Passionate Kiss at Yogurt Barn". It felt like a thousand knives were piercing into my heart. I gulped, trying to swallow the pain. No, I refuse to feel like this any longer. She's happy with him. I ruined my chances and now I have to pay. I picked up my phone that was sitting beside me and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice answered. I took a deep breath before responding.

"Hi, Selena." I didn't want to call her at all, but I had to. I couldn't bear the pain that I got whenever I saw Miley with someone other than me. The only way I could pretend I was okay would be to just hang out with someone that didn't remind me of her. Selena was the complete opposite, in the worst way possible. I could barely tolerate her. But in this case, it would have to do. Maybe if I pretend that I like her long enough, I'll start to believe it. Kind of like my mind playing tricks on me.

"Oh My Gosh, Nick!! I'm so happy you called. Okay, so I definitely didn't mean anything I said. This is so great, I knew you would call!!" She said, excitedly. Oh crap, what the hell was I getting myself into? Pretending to like someone when my entire heart belonged to another girl. The most amazing, most radiant, sexiest woman in the world.

Miley POV

It's official, I'm miserable. I keep telling myself that I'm doing the right thing, but each time I look over at Liam, I feel like I'm lying to myself. What am I really taking from him? Love? Certainly not. Comfort? He couldn't comfort me nearly as well as Nick could. Distraction? Yep, that's it. He was my own little distraction device from Nick. He could get my mind off of him for at least a couple of minutes. I needed him if I was going to move on. Yes, it would be hard as hell, but I had to, right? I was currently in my room, lying on my bed. I wish Nick were here with me. He would lay with me and wrap his arms around me, protecting me from the dangerous world we live in. I would kiss his chest and he would kiss my head, stroking my hair with his fingers. I grabbed my pillow and pretended it was him. I squeezed it tight and buried my head in the cushiony fabric. It still wasn't the same. I suddenly felt a vibration in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled out my phone and answered it, not caring what the caller id revealed.

"Hello?" I spoke through the phone.

"Ms. Cyrus, it's John from Disney. I just called to remind you about the community music video that the entire Disney family will be participating in. It's tonight at 6." Oh my God, I completely forgot! That would mean I would see Joe, Mitchell, Emily, Kevin, Demi, _Selena_…Nick…Aw, shit. Seeing them together? Talk about hell on earth. No, stop worrying, Miley. Everything will be just fine. I'll just have to look my best. Yes, perfect. I'll look so good that Nick will just die knowing I'm not his. Ugh, what am I talking about? He's over me, finished with me. It's alright, I'll still make sure I look good. Nothing wrong with a good impression. I'm super excited to see Dems, though. We just had a sleepover two days ago but I miss her already. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 4:30. I should jump in the shower now so that I have time to get ready.

"Thanks for reminding me, John. I'll be there." I told him before hanging up.

Nick POV

Six o'clock _tonight_?? How could I have forgotten? I couldn't remember anything lately. Everything was slipping my mind. I can't believe I'm going to see Miley today. The entire Disney crew is doing some music video to celebrate their 50th year. **(TOTALLY made up.)** I needed to look good. Really good. I needed Miley to see what she was missing. Then maybe if I'm lucky, she'll beg me to take her back and I'll greet her with open arms and soft lips. **(hahaha that's a new one)** But who I am kidding? She's happy with that Australian. She doesn't want me anymore. But there's no harm in trying, right? Right. I walked over to my closet and looked at all my clothes. Miley always used to tell me that she loved it when I wore dark v-necks. Although, she usually stole them all from me, but I didn't mind at all. In fact, I thought it was adorable. So might as well give it a shot. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and set my outfit on my bed. I slipped into the shower and got out in record time. I sprayed myself with Miley's favorite cologne of mine and put on all the other necessities, like deodorant. I then walked over to my bed and picked up my outfit. I slipped on the black, tight v-neck. Might as well show off the muscles. I put on my best pair of jeans and slipped on my black converse. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. **(Just know, he looks really hot right now ;])** I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. My brothers were out running errands and they had already called to let me know they would meet me there. I climbed into my black mustang, slipping my keys into the ignition. The engine roared as it came to life. I took one more look in the small mirror before speeding out of the driveway. God knows what today will bring.

Miley POV

I climbed into my Mercedes and slipped on my new aviators. I had decided to wear a pair of white, ripped, jean shorts, a grey off-the-shoulder t-shirt, and my Tory Burch sandals. I accessorized with an assortment of bracelets and let my hair fall into its natural curls. A part of me was overly excited to see Nick again. I wanted him to see what he had lost…again. And if I may say so myself, I look great. Even my sister commented on how good I looked. Today would be a good day. I blasted the music as I sped onto the highway, ready for whatever this day would bring.

After a good ten minutes, I arrived at the Disney Empire building. I'm sure my music could be heard from the room where the meeting would be held. They always held them in the same room, each time. It's right by the window and you have a full view of the parking lot from any seat. I peered out my window and could make out almost every Disney member. When I squinted my eyes, I could see the outline of the three famous brothers. I smiled at the way each person had their focus on my car after hearing the music. I slowly turned off the ignition and looked at myself quickly in the mirror before slowly opening the car door. I grabbed my beautiful Prada bag and adjusted my aviators. I walked out and made my way to the entrance of the door. All eyes were on me from what I could tell from the window. I shot them all a little wave and watched as the entire table waved back. Even the brothers subtly waved. I knew I looked good today, so I was proud that I could make a wonderful entrance. I walked through the doors of the building and made a beeline for the conference room. I got to the door and opened it, to be greeted with multiple pairs of eyes.

Nick POV

The sound of blasting music could be heard from outside. The only two people missing were Demi and Miley. Each person in the room turned to look out the window to be greeted with a Mercedes SUV, zooming into the parking lot. I knew for a fact that Miley just bought one of those cars, totally not because I check her archive every day on the gossip sites. That would be just pathetic. We all watched as Miley's car parked into her reserved spot. I still couldn't see her face through the tinted windows. After less than a minute, I saw a perfect, long, tan leg emerge from the car. The door opened wide and my breath caught in my throat. A radiant Miley stepped out of the car and I could even hear a few gasps from the room, most likely one being from myself. Her outfit, her beauty, it was all making my head spin. Each graceful step she took, I watched intently. Her eyes were on the room we all were in. She gave a small wave and each person in the room waved back, even me. I hoped to God she couldn't see my face. My agape mouth and my wide eyes. I would never get over the embarrassment. Soon enough she entered the building and her footsteps could be heard, walking towards our room. Selena nudged me in the side and I looked over at her, almost disappointed when I reminded myself that Miley wasn't mine any longer.

"This should be fun, right Nicky?" Ugh, the nickname again. This will only be fun, Selena, if I get Miley all to myself, in one room, with-hah, no I'm kidding, I would never admit that to anybody, _especially_ Selena.

"Loads of fun." I told her with a strong lack of enthusiasm.

"Have I told you how hot you look today?" She told me with a wink. I sure hope Miley feels the same.

"Nope. But thanks, Selena." She smiled at me and turned her attention to the sound of a door being shut. I looked up and for the second time that day, my heart stopped. Miley had entered the room looking so incredibly breathtaking, I could feel my eyes glued to her. Her long legs were exposed by her short shorts. And her bare shoulder was yet another thing that could make me weak. Her shiny hair looked so soft and touchable that I had to restrain myself from going up there and running my hands through it. She had soft make up on, which she knew was my favorite. Everything about her was perfect. The way her blue eyes pierced through mine. Wait, she was looking _straight_ at me. We were making intense eye contact right now. Oh shit, she must have seen me checking her out. But at that moment, I watched as she did the same thing. She looked at me from the waist up, since my legs were hidden under the table. She slowly looked back up and our eyes met again. I smirked at her, letting her know she was caught. She shrugged and subtly winked, knowing that everyone else's attention had now moved to the head manager of Disney, who was sitting at the head of the table. I swallowed hard, knowing that we were basically having eye sex without anybody knowing it. We were both taken, and we didn't even seem to care.

Miley POV

All eyes were on me as I walked into the room. I smiled at everyone and they returned the favor before returning their attention back to our manager. That was until I saw one pair of eyes, still watching me. I watched as Nick slowly looked me up and down and licked his lips, probably not even realizing that I had noticed all of his actions. His eyes met mine and I watched as they widened for a split second before returning back to their normal state. It was my turn to inspect what he was wearing. I stared at his tight black v-neck and could feel my mouth begin to water. His silver dog tag adorned his neck and for some reason, made him all the more irresistible. I looked back at his face and could feel my eyes stare at his soft lips that were oh so kissable. My eyes met his and he smirked at me. I shot him a subtle wink, knowing that he was the only one who saw it. **(Seriously, he was haha don't expect someone to call them out lol) **A blush filled his cheeks and I smiled. I took my seat in the last one available which was right across from Nick. It took everything in me to look away from him and focus on the manager.

"It's nice to see you all here today. As you all know, we're continuing our Friends For Change campaign with new songs and new movies. We've decided on making another music video, similar to Send It On, but expanding the cast so that all of Disney is involved. I am very certain that this will be a huge hit." He said as he smiled at all of us. I was already excited. This would mean coming into the studio more than once, meaning I would probably see Nick more. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if we tried talking again. I want us to get along and I don't want to lose him as a friend. It would be hard, with my lack of self-control and everything, but I knew we could both pull it off if we tried hard enough. My heart was still racing from the small stare encounter I had with him and I was using all the power in me to stay focused on our manager.

"So let me tell you all your agenda for the day. For the song that will accompany the video, I want there to be small parts for different pairs to sing. All of you will be put into pairs and will be assigned a tiny excerpt to sing." Oh wow. This could only mean one thing. I would be paired up with Nick, as always. Disney loved the publicity we got from Send It On last summer and there was no doubt they would try to make that happen again.

"There will be two singers who will lead us in the song. As tradition, those two will be Miss Cyrus and Mr. Jonas." He said smiling at both of us. The room broke out into applause, since as much as I disliked saying it, they were all big Niley supporters. I looked over at Nick and he smiled. I smiled back, putting on a little show for the rest of them. I looked over at Selena and she did not look happy. I watched as she raised her hand and looked over at the manager with a stern expression. Oh gosh, she was not actually going to try and change things, right?

"Yes, Selena?" John exclaimed. I watched as Nick's head, shot in the direction of Selena with a bewildered expression on his face. He had probably already guessed what she was going to say and he didn't look happy about it.

"Sele-" He began saying, but she quickly interrupted him.

"John, I actually think I have a much better idea." She said as John narrowed his eyes at her. "Nick and I have been seen out publically many times recently and I think it would be great if _we_ led the song. My vocals could probably sound amazing with Nick's! Maybe Miley could do it with Mitchell or something, possibly back up." I heard someone say "boo" softly, followed by a series of silent laughs. I stared at her shocked. I then recovered and made a quick decision as Nick looked over at me with wide eyes. I shrugged and turned towards Mitchell with a grin.

"Sounds good!" I said raising my hand for a high five. The room laughed along with Mitchell and he slapped my hand, shaking it before letting go. I looked over at Nick and his expression was a mix between anger, disappointment, and jealousy. Whatever Nick, I'm not going to let Selena just make a fool out of me like that. John began to respond,

"I'm sorry Selena, but your vocals are just not developed enough for this song." Oh snap. "And they would definitely not sound great with Nick's. We want many people to get interested and I'm sorry, but you just won't cut it." John told her, with a little edge in his voice. John and I had been very close ever since I had entered Disney. I was really the last of the bunch from Old Disney and he treasured me and took very great care of me. He secretly disliked Selena with a passion and always mentioned how much drama and boredom she brought to the table. As John finished, I could hear a sigh of relief come from Nick.

"And I'm really sorry Mitchell and Miles. I know you guys would have probably preferred that, but we've made the pairs already." He said, shooting us sympathetic looks. It was so obvious how much softer he spoke with us than with Selena. "But Mitchell, you and Emily will have a very nice part in the song also." He told Mitch with a smile. Mitchell nodded gratefully and bumped fists with Em. Haha, oh how I love those two.

"Alright, so let's get started!" He said as he began reading off the pairs. I suddenly noticed Demi, wondering when she had slipped in. I stuck out my tongue at her and she shot me a hilarious look back. We were best friends and we had just had a sleepover two nights ago. I looked back at Nick and our eyes met. He smirked at me, knowing that we would be spending a whole lot of time together for the next week. This should be fun.

* * *

**I know this is still boring, BUT next chapter is where it alllll gets scandalous haha so I hope you all checked out Dreamland and Risque, and also the second/last chapter of Don't Dream It's Over. =] Please review review and tell me what you think!! Any ideas for this story? Wanna guess what you think I have planned? Maybe if you get it right, I'll respond back telling you if you were correct! I love you guys and thanks so much for reading =] **

**Oh! Before I forget, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers =] Let's name them, shall we?**

**Nicole, Sly-88, Mz Fizzle, FaithInMe, nileyfan#1, Niley4ever, summergirl212, niley4eva2012, Abigail17, and MnM16!!!!!! =] Gosh, you guys are the best!! You all are so positive and each review made me smile =] So thank youu!! =] I'll be doing this kind of thing for all my chapters I've decided haha Maybe I'll go further as to write little notes for you guys. ALRIGHT, I'M OUT =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIII =] Its Izyyy!! Chapter 3 of Crash Into Me! They're coming pretty fast now haha So to any of my new readers, make sure to look at this account for many other stories you may like! =] And don't forget my chapter 2 reviewers, please read the end A/N for a special dedication to you all =] Love you guys! Enjoyy !**

* * *

Nick POV

If I could just explain how relieved I felt when John turned down Selena's request to be the lead singer with me. It would have honestly killed me if he had given her what she wished. I was visibly upset when I saw that Miley wouldn't have even minded it at all. The way she high fived Mitchell, it almost seemed like she would have preferred to not sing it with me. But I know that's not the truth. Deep down inside, she wants to spend the time with me. We both want to be with each other and we were finally getting the chance. We would be working alone for the next week and I was having mixed feelings. A part of me was ecstatic, overjoyed that I would be with her. But another part of me was worried; we both are dating other people, yet I only have _so_ much self-control. I can't help it when I flirt with her. It's always been like that between us. We were flirty and just perfect together. It would be hard acting different now that we both were taken. Hard and basically impossible. Which is why I've decided that I won't act any differently. This was our time and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Nickk. Hello? Anybody there?" I snapped out of it to see the perfect and flawless face of Miley standing before me. I stared at her before regaining my composure. She was right there in front of me and it wasn't even one of those recurring dreams I've been having! I looked around and saw different pairs of people moving from the seats and out the door. I was still seated and Miley was still staring at me with a confused expression on her face.

"What? Sorry, I spaced out there for a second." I told her. She giggled lightly and I grinned instinctively, loving the music that came from her mouth.

"It's okay. We better get started. We have a long week ahead of us." She told me with a smirk. She swiftly turned around, her hair flowing down her shoulders, leaving me with a strong scent of her vanilla shampoo. I breathed in deeply as if it were my own drug. She still uses the same shampoo she used in '06. How many memories I got from that one smell. I quickly sat up and quickened my pace so that I met her at the door.

"Alright, John said room 418. Let's get to it!" I told her with a smile. I placed my hand on the small of her back, pulling her into me. Her arm instinctively wrapped around my waist as we walked down the hall and to the respective door.

As we entered, we saw two big couches in the center of the empty room. I sat down on one and unfortunately, Miley sat on the other one.

Miley POV

There was a small coffee table in the center of the two couches and on it were two sheets of paper. I picked one up and noticed that it was the lyrics we would have to be memorizing. I passed the other one to Nick and watched as he scanned over them.

"They're pretty good." He said to me after he finished.

"Yeah, this should be fun to sing." I responded. All of a sudden, he stood up and walked over to my couch, sitting down next to me. Very close to my body.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him, cursing myself silently for stuttering.

"I would just rather be closer to you…Is that bad?" He asked me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I guess not. So anyway, we'll have a ton of time to prepare the song, what do you want to do now?" I said reaching for the bottle of water on the coffee table and taking a sip.

"Are you happy with Liam?" He blurted out, making me choke on my water. I cleared my throat and looked over at him shocked.

"What do you mean? Of course I am, Nick. Why would you ask something like that?" I accused him, my head already reeling.

"I just- I just want to know how he makes you happy. What things does he do for you that I didn't?" He asked softly, insecurity overtaking his emotions.

"Nick…" I said softly. He nodded, urging me to go on. "It wasn't…It just didn't work out, Nick. It's not about what he does that makes me happy or what _you_ did. But the only way _I_ can move on is by getting to know somebody else. Why is that so difficult to understand?" I asked him, shaking my head in the process. Suddenly, anger flashed in his eyes and he stood up.

"I just don't understand _why_ you have to move on!! _What_, because of one small fight?? You throw our entire relationship away because of _one_ misunderstanding?!? You're killing me, here! It's like you just don't even care!!" He screamed, looking at me with furious eyes. I was scared, and I had never seen him like this before in my life.

"Nick, calm down, you're scaring me!!" I told him, fear evident in my voice.

Nick POV

I suddenly saw the fear in her eyes and knew that I was the one who caused it. I burst because I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I breathed deeply and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. I immediately felt horrible for frightening her. It was my entire fault we were in this position. It wasn't fair for me to take everything out on her. I sat back down next to her and noticed immediately when she slowly shifted away from me. I looked at her intently and gently brought my hand up to stroke her cheek, trying to comfort her from my sudden outburst. I watched as her body slowly relaxed and I looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mi. I didn't mean to scream like that. I'm just frustrated and confused. I don't understand why it has to be like this." I told her sincerely, taking her hand in mine.

"What _I_ don't get is why you're bringing this up now!" She said, pulling her hand away swiftly. "You had all these months to text me or call me. And you choose now to bring up our _past_ relationship?? Nick, you're with Selena now. You shouldn't be acting like this to me."

I hung my head in shame, knowing that yet again I was the one at fault. But I don't care about Selena, I couldn't care less what she would think if she knew I was practically begging Miley to come back to me.

"I don't _care_ about Selena! I only care about you." I said, seeing the reflection of my broken face in her eyes. Caressing her cheek softly, she leaned her head into my hand and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're lying…" She whispered.

"I'm not." I told her softly. I slowly found myself leaning in and as she opened her eyes, she realized our position. But she didn't push me away or stand up. Instead, she leaned forward a tiny bit, and I took this chance to capture her lips in a kiss that held so much intensity and passion, you only hear about it in stories. **(Psh, not that this is a story or anything…) **

Miley POV

I deepened the kiss as Nick pushed me down so that I was lying on my back with him hovering over me. I knew that this was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I needed him like I needed oxygen. I ran my hand through his curls and he grasped my waist tightly, running his other arm down my bare thigh. Our tongues held a furious battle as his hands ran all over my body. I reach my hands under his shirt and traced my fingers around the outlines of his perfectly sculpted abs. He moaned softly and began slowly kissing down my jaw to my neck, where he began sucking gently, hoping to leave his mark. I moaned, moving my head to give him more access to my neck. He smiled into my skin and kept kissing down my neck until he reached my collarbone. He reached his hand up my shirt, slowly brushing my skin. Just as his hand was about to touch the clip of my bra, realization hit me like a lightning bolt. I quickly brought my hands up to his chest and pushed him away, both of us breathing heavily. He shot me a questioning look and I shook my head, my eyes widening just re-living our recent actions.

"What are we doing, Nick??" I asked him, frantically sitting up. "_You_ are dating Selena and _I_ am dating Liam!" I told him, catching him cringe at the name of my recently forgotten boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _What the hell was I thinking?? "We can't do this, Nick. It isn't right, It isn-" He interrupted me quickly by pressing his soft finger against my swollen lips.

"Shhh..." He murmured, looking at me intensely. "Just forget about them, Mi. Just forget about him for just this moment, and I'll forget about her. It's just you and me right now. You and me, and no one else." He whispered. His words made me long for him in ways I had never experienced before. I nodded slowly, mesmerized. He smiled softly, looking at me with all the love in the world. He leaned down and captured my lips once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, longing for him to be close. Longing for his touch. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist, pressing me down on the couch for the second time that day. We were slower now, taking our time and enjoying each simple touch or kiss. His tongue swirled with mine as I tangled my hands in his curls. He hovered over me, sliding his hand up my thigh, making me moan. I felt like I was fifteen again. Lovesick and never wanting these sweet moments to end.

But suddenly, a loud knock could be heard from the door. I gasped loudly and pushed Nick off of me. He sat up quickly, running a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat before slowly walking over to the door, ready to open it. We were both breathing deeply and our clothes were all disheveled. Nick waited for me to straighten out my shirt before opening the door, to reveal a very angry looking Selena. She walked straight past Nick before turning around to face him.

"Ugh, Nicky! They paired me up with the freak from Sonny Without A Chance! I don't even know the kid and he can't sing _at all_." Hah, funny, you two have something in common. I was surprised to see Nick roll his eyes at her when she wasn't looking and shooting me a "she's such an annoying brat" look. I giggled quietly before standing up.

"I'll let you kids talk, I'm gonna go check in with Mitch and Em." I said before moving from the couch to the door.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, not so fast." I heard Nick say in a deep voice, grabbing onto my arm and spinning me around. He got very close to my face so that I could feel his hot breath against my skin. "We have a lot of more work to do, Miss Miley," he said, narrowing his eyes at me and smirking, with his back to Selena. "And a whole lot of other stuff to talk about. You're not leaving just yet." He told me, with a glint in his eye. I breathed deeply, before hearing a cough from behind Nick. He frowned, turning his head to see Selena, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"_Actually_, Miley, that's a great idea! Nicky and I haven't had much time alone for awhile," She said walking over to Nick and grabbing onto him, pulling him away from me. "But it was really great talking to you! Maybe we can catch up some time!" She said, plastering a fake grin on her face.

"Aww, of course, sounds great!" I said, mimicking her smile. "I'll see you around, Nick." I exclaimed, catching a glimpse of his disappointed face before turning around and walking straight out the door.

* * *

**Short?? Yess. Drama filled? Hopefully =D haha alright so I guess you can say this is where it all begins. The secret stuff ;] When you read the description of this story, you probably guessed what it was about haha **

**SO, if you decide to review (which I would absolutely positutely love !!), I hope you'll include what you might want to happen in the upcoming chapters! I would loveee to hear your ideas! I have certain things in mind for this story but new ideas are very much appreciated. =] So if you have any ideas, tell me in a review and I'll be sure to consider them =] The more reviews, the sooner I update! =] Alright onto the dedication sectionnnnnn:**

**I would love to dedicate this chapter and give a superrr duperrr thank you to, Mz Fizzle, Nicole, nileyfan#1, Abigail17, niley4eva2012, MnM16, and birthdaygirl1188!!!!! I love love love all the sweet things you guys said!!! =] Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review! It means the WORLD to me =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**HHHHEYYYYY =D Chapter four!!! WOOT WOOT =] So wow, you guys never fail to surprise with your incredible feedback!! Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing!! =D You're all absolutely amazing and I could not ask for better readers =] Don't forget to check out the dedication at the end, you gorrrggeeouusss people.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Miley POV

I walked out of the doors of the Disney Empire building and made my way towards my car. A thousand thoughts were running around through my head and it was all because of one moment. He made me feel like the most special girl in the world and not only a day ago, I was forbidding myself from thinking this way of him. _He_ was the jealous one who caused all the fights, _he _was the one who practically ruined our relationship….and yet, _he_ is the one who holds my heart. Today was completely spontaneous but deep down inside, I had a feeling that this was only the beginning. After what happened in that room, I don't know how we will control ourselves for the next week. Time will tell.

I had just reached my car, walking over to the driver's side. I pulled out my keys to unlock it the door and just as I was reaching for the handle, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and twist me around. I looked up shocked to be met with the soft, yet lust filled eyes of Nick. He held me in his arms as he gently pressed me against the side of the car. I sighed,

"Nick, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him. He brought his face dangerously close to mine and winked, before gently pressed his lips against mine. My mind was telling me to push him away, tell him this was wrong. But my heart yearned for his touch. It was pounding so hard right now and without realizing it, I had begun to kiss back with all the intensity in my body. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly. Our tongues swirled around and I grabbed his neck, pulling his face even closer to mine, if that was possible. He detached his lips from mine, both of us breathing heavily. He brought his lips down to my neck and began kissing it gently. I thanked God silently, that we were hidden behind my car. Therefore no paparazzi or people could see us. I looked up and into his eyes. They held so much love and compassion, that not a morsel of my body doubted his intentions. One of his hands released from my waist, to press it against the car, trapping me. He kept kissing down my neck until he reached my sweet spot. He sucked it gently and I moaned, leaning back against the car. He smiled against my skin, enjoying the sound.

Nick POV

I couldn't help but smile at the lovely sound that left her lips. I know that this isn't right, seeing as we both have other people waiting for us at home. **(not literally, but you get what I mean haha) **But when I saw her walking out of the building, looking sexy as ever with her shorts and off the shoulder shirt, I wanted her. Needed her. We used to be each other's everything, and seeing her again made me love her even more, and I never thought that was possible. I couldn't just let her go. I didn't only want her physically, I wanted all of her. I wanted to hold her in my arms whenever she wanted me to. I wanted to kiss her soft lips whenever she let me. I wanted to buy her things and bring her places that would make her smile. I needed to do these things. I needed her.

"Nick," Miley breathed out, "Y-You have to stop. We can't do this." She said, gently pushing me away. I sighed, hating that I couldn't have the one I loved the most. I wrapped my arms around her gently and pulled her into an embrace. She sighed deeply and snuggled her head into my chest. I nuzzled mine in her soft hair as she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

"I'm sorry, Miley. But I can't live without you. I need you in my life, and I just can't settle with being just friends." I told her sincerely. She pulled back from the embrace, holding my strong arms.

"But why now, Nick? After our fight, you called and texted, but then you just stopped. It was like you gave up and didn't care anymore. You _allowed_ me to fall for someone else." She responded, looking me in the eyes. I thought back to that time, and I did remember stopping. I was depressed and I couldn't handle any more rejection. But I never would have thought it would have ended like this. I never would have guessed she would give her heart to someone else.

"I had to, Miles. You wouldn't answer me, or even acknowledge my existence. You were disgusted by me and I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry I gave up so soon. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you harder." I told her, tears begging to form in my eyes. "If I could take back time, I would have flown right to Georgia to beg for your forgiveness. I'm sorry, Mi. I'm so sorry it had to be this way." I said, bowing my head down. She gently placed her finger under my chin, lifting my head back up so that I was staring deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have overreacted. I should have just answered one of those calls and given you a chance to talk. But it was hard. My heart was so fragile then, Nick. I kept thinking back to when you broke my heart in 2007 and I didn't want that to happen again."

"But it wouldn't! I would never hurt you like I did back then. I learned from my mistakes. I learned that it's okay to be in love at a young age and that I shouldn't throw away an amazing thing just because of fear. But I need you now. And I know that you need me." I told her, my heart pounding in my chest.

"But Nick, we can't just be together. I have to be with Liam now. Our movie's coming out so soon and my publicist told me it's vital to keep our relationship solid! The last thing we need is a breakup." She told me, staring at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I know." I told her, looking down. "My publicist said the exact same thing about Selena. My brothers and I have a lot planned and we need all the publicity we can get. But I still don't think it's fair. To you or to me. Why should we suffer, just because random people tell us to??" I said frustrated, raising my head up.

"Because Nick, It's all part of our job." She said softly, gently stroking my cheek as I closed my eyes. All my frustrations left as she touched my cheek delicately. "But…But maybe we could just…" She began. I opened my eyes and nodded, urging her to go on.

"I mean…It's not, It's not the best idea….But, I just…Ugh, nevermind." She said, shaking her head.

"No, No, tell me!" I pleaded. I needed to know if she was thinking the same thing that I was.

"Just forget it, Nick. It's stupid." She said, averting her eyes away from mine.

"You think we should just be together, without anybody knowing? Behind Liam and Selena's backs?" I asked, with a smirk. Her head shot up and her eyes widened.

"N-No, that wasn't what I was saying…" She said, lies evident in her voice.

"Of course it wasn't, Mi. So I guess you're not up for it, then." I joked, turning away from her, preparing my fake departure.

"No, wait!" She yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I swung my arms around her waist once again.

"Yess?" I asked, my eyes gleaming.

Miley POV

I can't believe I was doing this. I had never imagined myself doing this. Why was I doing this again? Oh yeah, cause I'm in love with the guy standing before me. And I only feel whole when I'm with him. I don't know though, maybe this could be fun.

"I'm…I'm up for it." I told him, taking a deep breath. He smiled brightly, tightening his grasp on my waist and lifting me up, swinging me around happily. I giggled with delight, my arms holding on tightly around his neck.

"N-Nicky" I said between giggles. "P-Put me down!!" I squealed. He was laughing loudly as he set me down gently. He grinned at me and I smiled brightly back. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed in contentment.

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth." He told me softly, his eyes shining. I smiled and responded,

"Good, because I'm happier now than ever before." I told him sincerely. He smiled and gently leaned in, capturing me in a breathtaking kiss. I deepened it, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His taste was intoxicating and I could feel my legs go weak. He held onto me tightly, our tongues battling for dominance. Finally, after oxygen was desperately needed, I pulled away, breathing heavily. He stared at me smiling and confusion washed over me.

"What?" I asked, scrunching my nose in the process.

"You're just _so_ beautiful. Who knew I would ever get so lucky?" He told me, grabbing my hand and stroking it with his thumb. I bit my lip at the compliment and he groaned under his breath.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"Don't do that, Miii" He said, burying his head in my hair. I giggled lightly, fully aware of the affect I had on him. He gently raised his head and I bit my lip again.

"Do what, Mr. Jonas?" I asked with a smile. He smirked, catching on to my little plan.

"Don't act like you don't know." He said, pushing me up against the car. He suddenly attacked my neck with kisses, making me gasp in surprise. I regained my composure and tangled my hands in his curls, lifting his face up to mine and smashing my lips against his. He lifted me up gently and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands roamed all over my body, finally landing on my bare tan thighs. I kissed slowly down his jaw and to his neck, immediately going to his sweet spot. He groaned at the contact and pressed his body harder against mine.

_It's a party in the USA…Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, It's a party in the USA!_

What the hell was that? I thought, detaching my lips from Nick's. I watched as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. He slowly reached down into his pocket with his free hand (his other one holding me) and pulled out his phone. OH MY GOD!! I was laughing so hard right now I thought I would die. I can't _believe_ his ringtone was my song. Wasn't that embarrassing for him? What about Selena? Oh gosh, this is hilarious. I was giggling uncontrollably as Nick glared at me jokingly, pressing the green button to answer the phone and silence _my _singing.

"Hello?" He spoke through the phone. I unwrapped my legs around his waist and set myself down. Nick was still holding onto me tightly, not letting me out of his grasp. I didn't mind at all, though.

"Yeah, Joe. I'm just stuck in traffic." He said, smirking at me. I leaned up and began slowly kissing down his neck. I watched as his eyes shut close in pleasure and he pulled my body even closer to him.

"Y-Yeah, tell mom I'll be home soon." He said, stuttering from the contact. I found his sensitive spot and pressed my lips against it, gently sucking it, hoping to leave a mark. He moaned loudly, unable to hold it in. He was breathing so hard right now and I was doing everything in my power not to giggle at his self control, or lack there of.

"N-No, I just h-hit my leg against the car door." He said, his breathing hitched. I sucked even harder this time and he opened his mouth, suppressing another loud groan. "O-Ow, Listen I gotta g-go, Joe. Bye." He said hurriedly ending the call. My lips left his neck the minute he opened his eyes. I leaned back against the door, giggling delightfully.

Nick POV

I watched amused as the love of my life, leaned against the car, trying to catch her breath. I stood there, glaring at her with a small smile on my face. I can't believe she just did that. It was so…so hot. Fire erupted in my body and I suddenly felt the urge to be close to her. Lust filled my eyes and I slowly walked closer to her.

"What, was that, Miss Miley?" I asked her, smiling. She giggled and responded,

"I was just having some fun, that's all." She said cutely, biting her lip once again. I licked my lips involuntarily and I watched as her eyes stared at them. She walked closer to me so that are chests were touching.

"I kinda really want you right now, Nicky." She told me, seductively. I grinned,

"I kinda really want you now too, babe." I told her before lifting her up and attaching my lips to hers passionately.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Jeeeezzzz, is kissing the only thing they do?!? Hahaha nahhh. SO the part you've all been waiting for! I guess THIS is the really beginning. Now it's official. They are now secretly dating =D So if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask me! If you didn't understand anything, etc. Ideas are SO welcome also!! The next chapters could really be up to you guys, and any input would definitely be appreciated =D Now onto our favorite part of the evening!!! THE DEDICATION SECTIONNN:**

**I would love to dedicate this kinky chapter to the most amazing reviewers an author could have =D Mz Fizzle, Nicole, Sly-88, nickandtaylor4life, lilhottchik08, Abigail 17, MnM16, and niley4eva2012!!!!!!!!!! Do you guys realize how much I love you all?!?! Like honestly, EACH and EVERY review I got made me smile. And to those who have been repeatedly mentioned in the past dedications, gosh, thank you so so so much for showing your support. For every chapter, you've had wonderful things to say and I appreciate it more than anything =] I really really hope you all liked this chapter!! **

**So please please please review review review!! =D **

**~Izy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody!!! Chapter 5, comin' atchhaa =] So read and please please review! Tell me what you think =D Also, if you haven't already, check out my oneshot Dreamland. Yes, the unnuuusual one haha so enjoy, you eager ones =D**

* * *

Miley POV

"Mom!! I'm home!!" I yelled as I walked through the door of my Toluca Lake estate. I heard a rustling of papers and out emerged my mother from the swinging kitchen door.

"Hey sweetie!" She said with a smile.

"Hey mom!" I said, smiling back.

"How was the meeting? John already called, telling me that you'd be out and about this upcoming week. He _also_ mentioned you'd be spending a lot of time with Nick. How do you feel about that, Miles?" She asked me, concerned. I walked over to the couch in the living room and took a deep breath, sitting myself down. My mom came over and sat next to me, rubbing my back in hopes to comfort me.

"I don't know…I mean things have gotten pretty unusual between him and I. But I have this strange feeling that everything's gonna work out, you know?" I confessed, looking over to her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, sweetheart. Were you guys able to talk?" She asked me, with a questioning look. I smiled to myself, thinking back to today's events.

"Yeah…" I said, biting my lip to hide my sudden smile. "We were able to work a lot of things out. And I'm really glad we did." I told her honestly.

She smiled and patted my back. "I'm really happy for you, honey. I'm glad things are beginning to look up." Suddenly the ringing of the phone could be heard from the kitchen and my mom sat up.

"Oh! That reminds me. Liam called today, wondering where you were. You should probably call him back." She told me, giving me a sympathetic look. She knew that I didn't love Liam the way I portrayed in all my interviews. She knew the truth, I had told her once before. She was sorry that publicity had gotten in the way of my happiness, and even offered to talk some sense into my publicist. Although Nick and I weren't speaking at the time, so I didn't think there was any use. Boy, do I regret turning down that offer. It wasn't even all for publicity back then. I liked Liam, not as a boyfriend, but as a relatively close friend. And he somehow assumed I was head over heels for him, so he asked me out eagerly. I ran it by my publicist and that's when everything went haywire. But it was too late now to try and change things. And besides, things were starting to look up. I couldn't believe that just tomorrow I would see the _one _guy that held my heart. And although we would be hiding, we'd still be together, and that's all that mattered. I smiled, thinking about Nick. No matter what happens, we always find our way back to each other. We always find our way back home. **(No pun intended =])**

I sat up and walked to my room, grabbing my phone and plopping myself on the bed. I mustered up all my courage to unlock my phone and scan through my missed calls, pressing Liam's number. It rang a few times until he finally answered.

"Miley! I've been waiting for your call. Where have you been?" He asked me, almost possessively.

"I was at a Disney meeting, why?" I asked him, wondering why he was so eager to know.

"Because we haven't hung out all day! We should go out for some afternoon coffee." He said. Ugh, that's the _last_ thing I wanted to do.

"I'd rather wait till tomorrow, Li. I'm a little worn out from the meeting." I said, honestly. It had been pretty crazy and I was very tired, more so from what _Nick_ did to me though. I smiled again, thinking about it.

"Awww, c'mon Miles. We haven't seen each other at all today. I think you have enough energy to go out for some coffee." He said, pushing me. I scoffed, how does he know whether or not I have enough energy to go out? But I still felt bad for not spending a ton of time with him recently. I sighed and responded.

"Why don't you just come over and we can spend the day in?" I suggested, hoping he would just agree.

"Aw, come on, that's no fun. I wanna go out. The coffee idea was better. I'll pick you up in 10." He said, before hanging up abruptly. He did _not_ just do that. Ugh, I can't believe him! Why is he so eager to go outside anyways? I'll never understand the way his mind works.

Nick POV

I sighed with contentment, stretching myself out and laying my head on the pillow of my bed. My thoughts were consumed of Miley. Her everything; her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her touch, her lips…. She was perfect. And she was all mine.

Well not _all_ mine, but close to it. And that was enough for me. I know that our publicity relationships will come to an end soon, and I'm willing to make a couple sacrifices before I can finally call her mine. The only downside to this was that I had to go on acting like I was actually interested in Selena. It may sound easy, but it is the hardest damn thing I've ever had to do. There's not a single thing I like about her. I swear, if things hadn't worked out so well with Miley, I probably wouldn't have made it out alive. I started thinking about the upcoming week. I would get to spend my entire time with Miley. I was ecstatic and I couldn't wait till tomorrow. The minute we're alone, we'll finally be able to act like a real couple. I can hold her when I want to, and kiss her when the time is right. I was getting jittery just thinking about it. Suddenly a knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts.

"Come in!" I yelled to the person behind the door. The door opened and my big brother Joe walked in.

"What's up, man?" Joe asked me, sitting on my desk chair and bringing his hands up to hold his head. **(haha do you get what I mean?) **

"Not much, dude. Did you have a good time, today?" I asked him, grabbing my baseball from beside me and throwing it up in the air, catching it with my hands.

"Yeah, it was awesome." He said, grinning. "Demi and I have a nice part in the song. We sound perfect together…" He said, zoning out into his own thoughts about Demi. I know how you feel, buddy. He suddenly broke out of his trance and looked at me with wide eyes and a smile, as if he had remembered something. "But better yet, what happened with you and miley??" He said, removing his hands from his head and placing them on his knees, leaning forward eagerly. I smiled at her name and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you not telling me…?" He said, with a tiny smirk. My eyes widened, knowing I was caught.

"N-Nothing." Ugh, the fucking stuttering again. And Miley always seems to be the cause. I wonder what she's doing right now? Maybe I should call her…or that might cause suspicion if anyone heard her talking to me…

"Nick??? Hello?" Joe said, his chair suddenly right by my bed. He must have rolled up there when I wasn't answering him.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him in total confusion.

"I _said_, you can't possible think you're getting off that easy. What really happened, man?" He asked, begging to know. But no way was I going to tell him. This was between Miley and I. Me and Miley. Miley and Nick. Miley Jonas. Oh shit, how'd that get in there?

"Nick!!" Joe yelled again, aggravated.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay fine, we talked for a while and worked a lot of stuff out. I think we're gonna be okay." I said with a smile.

"Aw, well I'm really happy for you, bro." Joe said, patting me on the back as he sat up. "And you never know, maybe when your publicity time comes to an end, you and Miley can uh, ya know…" He said, raising his eyebrows. Oh Joe, if only you knew, I thought smirking to myself. I felt bad for lying to him, but I was not going to lose Miley over a little guilt.

Miley POV

Liam tugged at my hand as we walked out of my house and into his car. I was not happy, yet he didn't even seem to care.

"Starbucks, here we come!" Liam said, smiling.I groaned, hoping he would get my uncomfortableness.

"Aw, c'mon babe. Staying inside gets old after a while." He told me, grabbing my hand.

"When have we ever stayed inside, Liam? We always go out. I don't get what you have against a peaceful movie night, let alone the indoors." I told him, my hand squirming in his hold.

"I don't know." He said simply, driving into the parking lot of the coffee café. I groaned again, seeing the millions of paparazzi near the entrance.

"How did they find us??" I asked in frustration.

"Oh c'mon, it's no big deal." I swear, it's as if he likes them or something…

Liam parked the car and we climbed out. I tried to ignore all the flashes. Liam led me to the door and shot some smiles at the cameramen. I could have sworn he nodded to one of them, but my eyes were too blurry from the camera flashes to see anything clearly.

We went up to the counter, since there was no line.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A little blond girl asked Liam and I.

"Can I please have a vanilla bean frap?" I exclaimed, telling her my order. She nodded and looked over to Liam.

"And you, sir?" She asked him.

"I'll just have a water." He told her. You mean to tell me he dragged me out of the house just to get water? What is wrong with this boy? I looked over at him but he was too busy looking at something on his phone. I craned my neck to try and see what was so important, but the girl chose that moment to come back with our orders. Liam immediately put his phone back into his pocket. We paid for our drinks and walked out the door.

"LIAM, LIAM, HOW IS IT BEING THE BOYFRIEND OF THE MOST FAMOUS GIRL IN THE WORLD???" I heard a paparazzi yell. Liam looked up and grinned.

"It has its perks." He said arrogantly, before climbing into the car. I laid my head against the window and sighed. I don't know how much longer I can go like this.

_Later on that night, Liam is gone._

I sat on my bed and laid my head against the pillow. I was in such a crappy mood and I desperately needed to talk to Nick. He could always make me feel better. As if God had heard my wishes, my phone vibrated indicating I had a text.

_Hello, beautiful =] _

I swear it made my heart leap. I smiled so big and quickly texted back.

_Hi, Nicky =] How was your day?_

I asked him, genuinely curious.

_It was good, better when you were with me though. I saw some new pictures of you and that guy getting coffee. Why the long face, love?_

I laughed out loud at his reference to Liam. And I instantly felt better knowing that he cared and had noticed my unhappiness.

_I don't know, Liam just always insists that we go out somewhere. And for some reason, the paparazzi always show up. And he enjoys it, too! _

It felt good, letting out my emotions.

_I'm sorry, baby =[ How about a night in with me? =D_

My heart fluttered at the adorable pet name. I loved when he called me things like that. But what the hell did he mean by 'night in with me'?

_It's okay, I feel much better now that I'm talking to you =] What do you mean, night in with you?_

I asked, curiously.

_I mean, you should open your balcony door before I freeze my ass off =]_

My eyes widened and I squealed, jumping off the bed and running to my balcony door. The curtains were closed, prohibiting me from seeing him outside. I quickly unlocked the door and slid it open with full force. There he was in an adorable blue cashmere sweater with white Nike shorts, smiling gorgeously at me. I smiled right back and jumped into his strong arms. He held me tight, laughing at my excited reaction.

"It's great to see you too, Mi." He said, smiling as he put me down. I smiled big and hugged him again, burying my head into his soft chest. I heard him laugh again, but he hugged me back, just as eager to see me as I was to see him. I suddenly felt myself being gently lifted off the ground. Nick began to carry me bridle style to my bed and I giggled at the spontaneous gesture. He gently laid me down on the cushiony fabric. I frowned as he began to walk away, back toward the balcony door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, with a small voice. He turned around and smiled.

"I'm just gonna shut the balcony door, so you don't get cold." He told me before turning back around and sliding the door closed. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and I could just feel my heart about to burst from my chest. He walked back over and lied down beside me, gathering me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. This is exactly what I needed.

"I missed you." He said, stroking my hair.

"It's only been like six hours." I said with a giggle.

"Six hours is like an eternity without you." He said, with a dramatic sigh. I laughed and responded,

"Well I missed you, too. Thank you for coming." I said looking up at him. He smiled with happiness and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. He pulled away and I smiled.

"I love you." He said, using one of his hands to play with my fingers.

"I love you, too." I said, the words flowing out my mouth, laced with honesty. He grinned at my response, holding me tighter.

"This could be fun, you know. It's kind of like those scandalous love stories you always loved to read about us on that weird fiction website." **(HAH, you know it's true =])**

Nick POV

"I remember those." The love of my life said with a laugh. "But hey, some of them were good!" She said, defensively.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said, smiling. I loved the feeling of her in my arms and the whole mysteriousness of it all made it even more fun.

"But you're right," She said, tracing her finger on my chest absentmindedly. "This is kind of fun. I wonder how long it will be until we can actually be together, without any secrets." She said with a sigh.

"It won't be long, beautiful. I promise." I told her as she yawned. I lifted the comforter from under our bodies and covered us.

"Time for bed, princess." I told her, kissing her head and flipping off the light switch beside the bed.

"Okay…I love you." She said, nuzzling her head in my chest. I smiled, loving everything about this moment. I looked over at the alarm clock and reached my hand over, quickly programming it to wake me up around 5:30am. That way I could sleep with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms, but still have time in the morning to run back to my house without any of our parents finding out. I sighed in complete contentment and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I wouldn't mind at all going to bed like this every night.

"Goodnight, my love." I whispered, shutting my eyes and falling into a deep and happy slumber.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**SO, not my best, I'll give you that! Haha sorry guys, I just wanted to show you a tiny bit more about how not so great Liam and Miley's relationship is. Have any of you noticed something weird about Liam? Try to guess in a review! =D Also, this will _not_ only be a 5 shot! It's going to be a story =] Who knows how many chapters, haha**

**So I hope all of you tell me what you really thought about this chapter. Good, bad? Boring? Lay it on me, so I can do better next time! =] And now, onto by far THE best part of any author's note…drum roll pleaseeeeeee,**

**THE DEDICATION SECTIOOONNNNNNNNNN =]**

**I'd be more than delighted to dedicate this relatively uneventful but hopefully satisfying chapter to my beautiful and thoughtful reviewers!!!! =D And they go by the wonderful names of….. Nicole, Sly-88, nileyfan#1, nickandtaylor4life, MnM16, Abigail17, Mz Fizzle, and FaithInMe!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGG!!! =D Like, why are you so incredible? Everything and I mean every word you guys wrote meant the WORLD to me =] The fact that you take the time to review means everything to me. Thank you so so so much =] I love you guys!!! **

**So review review everybody =] Tell me what you think! Hope everything is wonderful wherever you guys are! **

**~Izy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh woww, it's been WAY too long. I'm soo sorry!! Tons of homework in the past two weeks and I haven't had any time to brainstorm ideas for the story. Crazy crap has happened to me recently, but I'm over it =D I'm so glad it happened though, cause it made me realize a lot of things. I've learned who I should really spend my time with =] So yeah, like I said, I'm totally glad it happened =D So here's another chapter comin' atcchhhuu =] P.S. Lexie if you're reading this, you are absolutely the most amazing person ever and I love you. ENJOY =]**

Miley POV

My eyes fluttered open to be met with the soft glare of the sun peaking through my window. I got up to stretch but was pulled down by a pair of strong arms. I looked to the side and saw Nick, sleeping peacefully on the bed holding me tightly in his arms. I laid my head back on the pillow and he snuggled even closer to me, with the cutest expression on his face. I smiled thinking back to last night. I peered over Nick's curly hair to see the red lights of the clock that read, "5:43am". I bolted up in shock, accidently waking up Nick in the process. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with his hands. They fluttered open and he smiled softly at me.

"Morning." He said, enlacing his fingers with mine.

"Nick, it's 5:43, we slept through the alarm!" I told him with a scared look on my face. His eyes widened and he threw the covers off his body. I watched as he frantically looked around for his shoes and I couldn't help but giggle softly. He looked up frazzled.

"What?" He asked me, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing." I said giggling. I pointed to the pair of shoes by the balcony door and he smiled and nodded at me gratefully. He slipped them on and jogged back to the bed, which I was still sitting on with the sheets wrapped around the bottom half of my body. He climbed on the bed next to me and leaned over, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. I deepened it as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away.

"You better get going, Nicky. I love you!" I told him sweetly. He grinned and kissed me one last time on the lips before climbing off the bed.

"I love you too. I'll see you this afternoon, Mi." He said, before opening the screen door. He stepped outside and instead of climbing down; he turned around and just stood there with an expectant look on his face. I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss. He grinned and caught it, placing his hand to his heart. It was something we had always done when saying goodbye. He was always the one who remembered and refused to leave unless I did it. Even during fights when he would walk out in the heat of the moment. He would always come back and wait patiently for me to blow him a small kiss. It was his reassurance that everything was alright, and in a way, it was mine too.

Nick POV

I climbed into the car with my brothers, a smile adorning my face. We were driving to the Disney Empire building and although I saw Miley this morning, I still missed her like crazy.

"What is up with you, man?" Joe asked from the back seat (I had called shotgun), shaking his head at my expression.

"Nothing, today's just a good day." I said, looking back at him, still smiling. "Lighten up, dude. You're about to spend the entire day with Demi!" I told him. And I was about to spend the entire day with Miley. It was a win-win situation for the both of us. Joe smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. Today's gonna be awesome. In fact, this whole week's gonna be sick. How are you and Miles doing?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, how are you two?" Kevin said, looking away from the road for a moment.

"We're really good now. We're friends, actually." I said, smiling. I wasn't _really_ lying, I was just not telling them the whole truth.

"Aw, I'm happy for you, man." Kevin said, patting me on the back with one hand still on the wheel.

"Thanks." I told him, gratefully. Kevin pulled into the parking lot and parked in our respected place. He shut off the car and we all climbed out. I ran a hand through my hair and walked with my brothers into the building and eventually into the meeting room. I scanned it quickly, looking for a certain blue-eyed beauty.

"Nicky!!!" I heard someone squeal. I flinched at the noise and turned around to see Selena.

"Hi, Selena." I said, in a monotone voice. She attached herself to me, in a very uncomfortable hug. She let go and grinned at me.

"What'd you do last night, baby?" She asked me, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me to two seats at the table. I grimaced at the nickname that sounded so awful coming from her mouth. She pulled me down into a seat and sat on my lap, making me look at her in horror.

"What's wrong, Nicky?" She asked smiling.

"What are you doing, Selena? We're in a meeting full of people, you know I don't like to show affection in public." I told her, keeping my arms firmly at my sides. I refuse to touch her in anyway. Her bony ass is already on my lap.

I know that if it were Miley, things would be different. I most likely would have been the one to pull _her_ into _my _lap and then wrap my arms around her, looking at all the jealous guys and giving them a "Yep, she's all mine." look. But with Selena, I didn't want anyone to know I was with her. I mean yeah, everyone knew, since this _was_ a relationship dedicated to publicity. But I still tried to avoid being close to her at all times.

"Miley!!" I heard Demi and Emily yell simultaneously. My head shot up and I looked to see my beautiful Miley walk into the room with Mitchell by her side. I smiled at her presence and couldn't help but notice how incredibly breathtaking she looked today. I sat up quickly, pushing Selena off of me, causing her to let out a screech. Everyone in the room looked at her, as she angrily stood up and straightened out her clothing. Half of the room started to laugh, but others just turned their attention away, not caring less whether she had just been pushed out of a chair or not. Miley looked over at me, giving me a questioning look. I shrugged and smiled at her, winking secretly. She smiled back and bit her lip, turning her attention back to Demi, Emily, and Mitchell. I suddenly someone slap my arm hard.

"Ow!" I said, looking at Selena shocked. "What was that for??" I asked.

"For pushing me off!! _And _looking at Miley. What the _hell_ was that?" She asked me, glaring.

"You do know that she's my partner in this, right? We're friends and I'm allowed to smile at her when I want to. So next time you want to criticize me on who I hang out with, remember that you don't own me, Selena." I said, angrily. Everyone was too busy with their own conversations to bother listening in on ours.

"Ugh, whatever Nicky. Let's just forget about this, okay?" She said, putting a smile back on her face. "She's not important, anyway." She said, before sitting down in her chair.

Hold it in, Nick. Don't fucking blow up at her in front of anybody. My fists clenched at Selena's false words. She's not important?? Oh Selena, if only you know just how important Miley is to me. She's _everything_ to me, but I won't tell you that. It doesn't matter, anyway. Miley and I are happy now, and soon enough, when this publicity runs its course, we can be happy with everyone else knowing. I smiled, just thinking about it. My anger simmered down and everyone took their seats.

"Hello, everybody!" John greeted us, with a smile on his face. Murmurs of Hi's and Hello's chorused around the room.

"This is just a quick meeting, to make sure everyone is on track! Nick, Miley, how is the song coming along?" He asked us. I looked up at Miley and she nodded at me, silently telling me she would answer.

"It's going great, John" She said with her perfect smile. "The lyrics are amazing and we're stoked to hear everyone else's parts." She told him.

"Wonderful!" He responded, clasping his hands together in delight. He then proceeded to ask the rest of the pairs how their pieces were going. I looked over at Miley and rose up my phone, signaling her to get hers out. I quickly typed in a text message and sent it to her.

Miley POV

My phone vibrated and I looked down.

_You look especially beautiful today =] _

I blushed and looked up at Nick. He smirked at me and I giggled under my breath. I looked back down and typed in a message.

_Thank you, Nicky =] And you look especially handsome today ;] Why'd Selena scream, earlier?_

We had all heard her screech and I couldn't help but wonder why.

_I pushed her off my chair and she landed on the floor, by accident. It's technically your fault though =] You walked in and I was too hypnotized by your beauty that I couldn't concentrate =]_

I shook my head, laughing quietly. His compliments were too much. I looked back up to make sure I wasn't missing anything important. John was still asking different pairs about their parts. I looked back at Nick and noticed Selena avert her attention from John to Nick's phone. I bit my lip nervously, hoping she hadn't seen anything. Nick noticed immediately and turned his phone around, so that the screen was facing his leg. He looked up at her and she gave him a suspicious look. He brushed it off and looked back at me quickly, before looking at John who had finally finished.

"Glad to hear everything is going as planned, kids. I'll let you guys go off and work. Be productive today!" He said, giving us the okay to stand up and leave. I stood up and before I knew it, Nick was by my side, smiling.

"My fault, huh?" I asked him jokingly, narrowing my eyes.

"Uh huh." He said with a smile, leading me out of the room.

_An hour later..._

"Apologize!!!" Nick said smirking, while straddling my waist gently on the couch.

"Nope!" I responded, giggling along with him.

"You know Miles, when I said you could hear the new LUCAS song, you promised you wouldn't laugh!!"

"I-I can't help it!" I said, giggling uncontrollably. "Pizza girl??" I asked, shocked. **(Pretend it's a new songg :]) "**Who writes a song dedicated to a delivery girl??" I asked, laughing. Disney's ideas were getting more and more ridiculous each day.

"If you were my delivery girl, I'd write a song about you." He said, winking at me. I laughed loudly and he smiled, leaning down and leaving a sweet kiss on my lips. He pulled away and climbed off of me gently, lying next next to me on the couch.

"I don't know what they're thinking. It's like they're trying to make you guys younger." I said, shaking my head. He nodded,

"I know, I know. It's awful." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I leaned against him, breathing his scent in. I intertwined my fingers with his and he squeezed my hand.

"Hey, remember that time we went to the beach at night and just watched the stars?" I asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." I could hear the smile in his voice. "That was the perfect night. And we danced together, letting the moon be our spotlight." He said softly.

"And then you told me that one day you'd bring me on a boat at night, and we'd sail together into the moonlight." I said, reminiscing. He sighed in contentment.

"You said you'd be too scared. That the ocean was too big and endless." I giggled, remembering. He continued,

"But then you said that it wouldn't matter. Because if we got lost at sea, we'd still be together." He squeezed my hand again.

"Yeah, and you told me we should do it sometime." I said, recalling the exact words that he had said. He nodded, even though we were both staring up at the ceiling, as if it were a movie screen, playing our memory right before our eyes.

"Hey, Mi..." He said, looking over at me.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"We should do it sometime." He said with a smile.

**Not the longest I've written, but hopefully it has some good stuff =] The end was a little random, but I thought it was cute =]So yeah, a little more Selena and Nick (blehh) but some Niley also!! So I need you guys to tell me some things that you're hoping will happen in this story. I want to add some drama, but I need some ideas! Anything but Miley/Liam and Selena/Nick breaking up. That will come eventually but for now they're fakely together =] So please, any ideas would be realllyyy appreciated =D**

**Now to the dedication section!!!!!! I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter unfortunately =[ But it wasn't my best, so I understand!! But for those of you who DID review, you guys are amazingggg =D So a big and huge and super special thank you to Nicole, nileyfan#1, nickandtaylor4life, MnM16, Abigail17, and Mz Fizzle !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys had suchhhhh great things to say, even though the last chapter wasn't very eventful! Haha so thanks you guys, for being by far my most dedicated readers!! You review each time and it means everything to me =] And I LOVE when you include your favorite parts, which a lot of you do =D So guys, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know!! LOVE YOU GUYSSS**

**~Izy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guysss. I'm just curious, do you guys not like the story anymore? =/ It seems like a lot of people lost interest =[ I wish that wasn't true, but I'm getting less and less reviews. I've gone from getting ten reviews to only getting three =[ If you guys don't think it's good anymore, please tell me what I can do to make it better. Did I change my writing style? Is there not enough niley? Just be honest, because I really want to make this story the best it can be. Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter =]**

Miley POV

Nick and I were sitting right next to each other on the couch, working hard on the song. We tend to get distracted a lot, so we try and savor the moments where all of our focus is on the project. We were busy changing around the lyrics to make them perfect.

"I think 'Let us guide you' sounds a little better than 'Let us take you'," I said, trying to make the lyrics more eloquent. Nick smiled and nodded, using his free hand to erase the old line and scrawl in mine. His other hand was intertwined with mine, and his thumb was subconsciously tracing hearts on my palm.

"Yeah, I agree. And I think we should change this line to, 'Let's all come together, brave the cold weather.'" He said, looking over at me for approval. I smiled brightly at his lyric.

"It's perfect." I said, honestly. He smiled in response and wrote it in. He placed the pencil down and turned to look at me.

"Let's see how it fits." He said. I nodded and he looked down at the lyrics, beginning to sing.

_Let us guide you to where you need to be,_

_The sun will give you hope,_

_You'll open your eyes and see,_

_This is where you need to be._

I smiled at how soft his voice was. He ended the verse and nodded to me, urging me to sing the next one.

_So let's all come together,_

_Brave the cold weather,_

_Lend a helping hand,_

_Make the world better._

I stopped singing and looked at Nick. His eyes were gleaming and he was smiling.

"You have such a beautiful voice, Mi." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Thanks, Nick. This song really is amazing." I told him. He smiled and nodded. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. I let go of Nick's hand and stood up, while Nick went back to scanning the lyrics. We weren't worried about someone walking in on us since we always lock the door. I walked over and unlocked it, opening it up to be met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey, Miles!" He said, leaning in to place a kiss on my lips. I pulled away, shocked.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" I asked him. I could hear the shuffling of papers behind me come to a sudden stop. Crap, this is not gonna be good. Liam walked past me and into the room.

"I came to visit you! Is that oka-" Liam stopped short at the sight of Nick. Nick dropped the sheet music onto the table and stood up.

"Hey man, it's nice to finally meet you." Nick said, narrowing his eyes. They both shook hands and Liam nodded slightly.

"You too." He said, before turning his attention back to me.

"So baby, when do you get off?" Liam asked me. I watched Nick cringe at the pet name and I suddenly felt bad he had to see this.

"Um, not for another hour, Li." I told him uneasily, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"No problem, I'll just stay here with you guys." He said, shooting a smirk in Nick's direction. Nick frowned, clenching his fists.

Nick POV

I couldn't stand this guy. Standing here like he fucking owns the place.

"But it's gonna be so boring for you," I heard Miley say, walking over to him. She rested her hand on his arm and the anger inside of me was boiling. "Why don't you go back to my house and hang out with Trace? I'll be home before you know it." She said. What was she, his mom? And did she really have to remind me that she would be going home to _this_ creep?

"Your brother's out with Musso's bro. I'm sure Nick doesn't mind me sticking around, right?" He said, smiling and peering over Miley's head to see my reaction. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself.

"Of _course_, I don't mind." I said, gritting my teeth. Miley turned around and looked at me with wide eyes as if to say _'what are you doing?!'. _I sighed, knowing there was really nothing else I could do.

"Great!" Liam said, his accent evident in his voice. He grabbed Miley's hand and walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. I fucking hate him. Miley cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess we should, uh, start, Nicky," She cleared her throat again nervously, "um, I mean Nick-Nicholas." She stuttered out. I stifled a laugh, knowing that she was trying desperately to cover up her slip-up.

"Mhmm…" I said, smirking. She glared at me and grabbed a sheet of music.

_40 minutes later_

I watched as Liam yawned for probably the fifteenth time today, going unnoticed by Miley who was busy scribbling in a newly created lyric. She had discreetly slipped off his lap a little while ago, but he seemed to shrug it off. His hand was firmly in hers, making me want to rip his arm out. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to concentrate on the music rather than the love of my life and her manwhore.

"It looks good to me," Said Liam. No one asked for your opinion, asshole. "You think maybe we should call it a day?" He asked, looking straight at Miley. _We?_ The only _we _here is Miley and I.

"Um, sure, is that alright with you, Nick?" She asked, looking over at me sympathetically. My fist clenched for the thousandth time today, knowing that they'd be together all afternoon. This was _my_ fucking time with Miley and he had already ruined the last 40 minutes of it. I stood up angrily, grabbing my guitar from the side.

"It's _fine_." I hissed, tightening my grip of the guitar. I glared at Liam before walking to the door and throwing it open. I turned around one last time to see Miley's horrified face before slamming the door behind me.

Miley POV

"Um, I'll be right back, Liam." I said hurriedly, sitting up quickly and running to the door. I twisted the knob and ran out of the room. Nick had just turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"Nick!!" I yelled, jogging down the hallway. He didn't stop walking or even acknowledge my voice. I finally reached him and grabbed his arm, twisting him around.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" I asked him, confusion etched on my face.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Just go back to the fucking Australian." He said angrily before turning back around. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back around to face me.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Nicholas." I told him in a firm voice. He sighed and looked up, anger still evident in his eyes.

"You really think I planned for him to come here? I didn't mean for him to ruin our time together, but there was nothing I could do!" I told him, distress filling my voice. My heart was aching and I suddenly hated my situation.

"You could've made him leave. He fucking sat there for the entire time, glaring at me. And you didn't even pull away when he took your hand." He growled.

"He's my _boyfriend_, what the hell was I supposed to do?! And _you_ were the one who let him stay." I said, glaring back at him.

"What did you expect me to do??" He yelled. "Whatever, just go back to that asshole." He said angrily. I couldn't believe him! I had done _nothing_ wrong! None of this was my fault.

"You know what Nick, I didn't _ask_ to be in this position. I knew this was a terrible idea from the beginning." I said fiercely, letting my frustration get the better of me. I turned around swiftly, not bothering to wipe away the tear that had escaped from my eye. I was halfway down the hall when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. He gently turned me around and I was met with a pair of sorrow filled eyes. Nick pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I let a sob escape my mouth as I buried my face into his chest. He stroked my hair delicately.

"Shh…" He murmured softly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry," He whispered, over and over again. I let more tears escape from my eyes before sniffling and pulling away. I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and looked up at Nick. He looked back at me with sad eyes, and used his thumb to brush away the stray tears. He left his hand on my cheek and stroked it softly.

"I didn't mean to blow up at you," He said softly. "I was just jealous. I know you couldn't have done anything and I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I don't want you to regret being with me, Mi. I love you, more than you could ever imagine. I promised myself I wouldn't let you go this time and I won't." He told me, with begging eyes. I nodded and sniffled once more. He cupped my cheek delicately and leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled away and I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, tenderly. I could feel the remorse radiating off of him. I nodded again and opened my eyes.

"I'm fine." I whispered. He looked unconvinced but I really was fine, just exhausted. To prove it, I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. He tightened his grip on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He brushed my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth, giving him full access. Our tongues battled together as Nick's hands ran up my sides. After what seemed like hours, I pulled away breathing heavily. He smiled down at me with swollen lips. I giggled, touching them lightly. He kissed my fingers gently and I smiled. Nick unwillingly pulled away from our embrace.

"You better go back. We don't want _Li_ getting suspicious!" He said playfully. I rolled my eyes and hit him lightly on the chest.

"Yeah, yeah. But you know that if I could, I'd stay here with _you_, right?" I asked, looking at him intently. He smiled and nodded.

"I know, baby. I love you so much." He said, kissing my nose.

"I love you too, Nicky," I said, ruffling his curls with my hand. "Will I see you tonight?" I asked him, with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." He said, with a smile. "Bye, Mi." He said, hugging me one last time.

"Bye, Nicky." I said, releasing from the embrace and turning around. I walked a few steps before hearing Nick clear his throat. I turned back around to see Nick standing in the same place as before, staring at me. I laughed and blew him a kiss, followed by a wink. He grinned and caught it, placing it to his heart affectionately. Just like always. I giggled and waved, turning back around.

As I was walking away, I couldn't help but feel a little empty inside. It was as if there was an open space where my heart was supposed to be. I turned my head to see Nick turn the corner and I knew that my heart had gone with him. I sighed, facing forward. It won't be like this forever, though. Soon enough I won't have to walk away from Nick. Soon enough I'll be walking hand in hand with him, my heart securely in my chest. I just have to be patient.

**Two chapters in one weekend?? WOAHH =] haha I guess it's just to make up for the two weeks that I was MIA. So hopefully more reviews this time around? I would love for whoever has favorited or alerted this story to make an appearance in the review section so I can thank you in the next chapter! =] If you didn't already, pleasee read the beginning A/N. I'm hoping to get to 50 + for the two chapters =] Do you guys think that's possible? It would be the best thing EVER if that happened. Even the shortest review makes me smile =] And don't forget, it's MOTHER'S DAY!!!! =] So if you guys have a mother at home with you now, be sure to let her know how much she means to you and just how much you love her =] Now onto another lovey note, the DEDICATION SECTION =D**

**Hahaha I only have to thank three people, but they're three VERY special people =] I don't even have to go back to the reviews to make sure I get it down right! I know exactly who left me wonderful reviews =] SO A SUPER DUPER WONDERFUL THANK YOU TO…..NILEYFAN#1, MZ FIZZLE, AND NICKANDTAYLOR4LIFE !!!!! =] =] Thank you guys, seriously, It's amazing how you never fail to review any chapter I post. It means soooooo much =D AND you even told me your favorite parts =D I'm giving you imaginary/invisible chocolates to say thanks =] hahah so thanks for anybody who read the chapter!! **

**Please please prettyyy please leave me a review and tell me what you thought =] Even those silent readers that just found out about the story. I'd love to mention you in the next dedication section =] so again, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!**

**Love always,**

**~Izy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! AHH so so so sorry I haven't been on in forever! I had exams this past week and so I dedicated all my weekends to studying =[ But they're finally finished, so I'll be updating wayy more frequently =] Hope you enjoyy and pleasee review review! =] Don't forget to check out the dedication section at the end! Enjoyyy, my amazingg readers =]**

**P.S. This chapter is a little different than the past ones. I felt like I was repeating myself every time I wrote, so I decided to introduce something special to the table, which will most likely happen in Chapter 9. For now, I'm adding some Memi into the story =]**

Miley POV

I was on my bed, lying on my stomach while flipping through a magazine. Demi was doing the same, except she chose to lie on her back on my fuzzy rug on the floor. **  
**

"Hey Miles…I've been meaning to ask you, how are things with you and Nick?" She said, setting her magazine down. "As your best friend, I can't help but notice your boost in happiness since the project started. Not to mention Nick is back to singing show tunes in the shower. Or so Joe says." Demi exclaimed, giggling.

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding me. Show tunes? Gosh, I remember when Joe used to come into my tour bus during the BOBW tour because he couldn't take Nick's constant singing in the shower." I said with a laugh. So far, things have been going amazing with Nick. We got to spend a ton of time together, and the Disney managers decided to extend the project to three weeks instead of one, since the song writing process took longer than expected. Nick and I were perfect. He was so gentle and caring with me. We laughed together and talked about anything and everything. It was like we were never apart. Things with Liam were the same. He always insisted we go out and now that I was so happy with Nick, I just didn't mind as much. I usually texted Nick during our dates and he did the same when he had to go out with Selena. It seemed like she was getting more annoying by the day, not to mention her snarky comments about Demi that she would say to Nick. He always got defensive so eventually she stopped.

"Things are going great, Dems." I said with a smile. "We've completely gotten past the whole fighting stage, and now it's like we were never mad in the first place!" I said, happy that everything was going well.

"Awww, Miles! I'm so happy for you." She said smiling, standing up and crawling onto my bed to give me a hug. I giggled and hugged back before releasing her.

"Enough about Nick and I, don't think I haven't noticed a little something between you and Joe. You guys are _always_ flirting! What in the hell is going on?" I asked with a laugh. Nick and I were just talking about this yesterday. How we had both noticed a change in their attitudes, like they had with us. I watched as Demi turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Ahh, Dems! You're _so_ not over him. I know you told me that your crush on him faded a couple months back, but we both know that's bull." I said, nudging her with a smile. She groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"It's just so confusing with us! One minute we're best friends, and the other we're _more_ than that. Dude, he's totally giving me mixed signals!" She said with a huff. I lied down next to her, both of us staring at the ceiling.

"Totally know what you mean, Dem. But it's so obvious he likes you more than just a friend. It's just the way he looks at you. It's so evident." I said, speaking the truth. She turned to look at me.

"Kind of like the way Nick looks at you?" She said, with a small smirk. I blushed like mad and grabbed a pillow to hide my face.

"Ahh! Now it's my turn to scream! You so love him!" She said with a laugh, sitting up and grabbing the pillow off of my head. I looked up at her and knew it was time. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I took a deep breath and sat up, turning to look at her.

"Dems, there's something I need to tell you. But you have to promise not to be angry with me." She nodded urgently.

"You can tell me anything, Miles." She said, taking my hand and squeezing it, giving me reassurance. I took another deep breath and turned my body to face her.

"Nick and I…we're kind of…together?" I said, having a hard time getting it out. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"It's just…we-we really love each other, Dems. And both of our relationships are only for publicity. We didn't mean for this to happen, and we don't want anyone getting hurt. But-It's just, we-"

"Wait." She said, interrupting me. "You and Nick. Nick and You. You're….TOGETHER?" She screeched, a grin spreading across her face.

"You're-You're not mad?" I asked, worry etched on my face.

"Mad! Why would I be mad? This is fucking amazing!" She said squealing, grabbing my hands and bobbing up and down on the bed in excitement. I giggled and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're not angry. I just thought you would be, since you know, we're going behind Selena and Liam's backs." I said, biting my lip. Demi stopped jumping and looked at me.

"Mi…yes, what you're doing isn't the _best _decision you've ever made, but in the end everything will work out. Love conquers all," She said with a wink. "And you and Nick love each other. Besides, Liam and Selena are gross." She said, shrugging. I let out a loud laugh and shook my head.

"You're so full of shit." I said, grinning.

"I know, but you love me anyways!" I smiled and nodded. Suddenly the sound of my phone went off, alerting me about a new text message.

"Ooooo, could that be Nicky texting you?" Demi said with a smile, jumping off the bed and making a beeline for my phone.

"Demi!" I screamed, running after her giggling. She grabbed my phone and I saw her begin to press random buttons. I stood there and watched in amusement as she muttered obscenities under her breath.

"I can't fucking unlock your phone. I was almost positive it would be "Nick"!" I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"For your information, it's "Nick_y_"" I said, smiling, quickly unlocking my phone. She giggled, walking with me towards my bed where we could read the text message together. We climbed on and lied on our stomachs. I quickly located the message as Demi read it out loud.

_Good afternoon, beautiful =] I just finished recording with my brothers and I was wondering if you wanted to do something special with me later? Just you and me? =] XoXo Nick_

"Awwww!" Demi cooed, with her 100 watt smile. I blushed at his adorableness. Not one of his text messages failed to make me smile.

"He's so cute…" I said with a giggle.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Reply back!" She said, excitedly. I quickly pressed 'New Message' and began to type.

_Hey, Nicky =] That sounds perfect. But what if we get seen?_

I pressed send and in less than a minute, he replied back.

_Don't worry, they'll never find us where we're going =] I'll pick you up in an hour, does that sound okay?_

"Aww, I wonder where he's taking you!" Demi exclaimed.

"I know, now he's got me all excited!" I said with a grin.

_Okay, can't wait =] What should I wear?_

I needed to know whether I should be fancy or casual.

_A sundress will do =]_

Demi and I giggled at his response.

_K, see you in an hour. I love you XoXo Miley_

"Gosh, I love you guys." Demi said, smiling. "I just can't even believe this. You guys are so-so amazing together. They're right when they say nothing can tear you apart." I grinned and nodded, looking down to read my new message.

_I love you too, princess. XoXo Nick_

"Oh Lord, he's too sweet, I don't think my heart can handle it." I said with a giggle.

"I agree!" Demi said, laughing. "Now, no time to waste, we gotta get you looking hot in a sundress!" She said, jumping off the bed and running into my walk-in closet. Oh how I love this girl. I ran after her and we began rummaging through all my clothes.

Forty-five minutes later and I was just about finished. I had a light blue sundress on with black gladiator sandals. The dress stopped mid thigh and was a little tight around the bust area, before flowing down. Demi had gasped when I tried it on, repeatedly saying how Nick was going to wanna "do me right there" the minute he sees me. That got us both falling on the floor laughing for a good ten minutes. I chose to leave my light hair down in natural curls, using a small clip to keep only a few strands of hair up. I had a light blush on with some really beautiful eye make up on. I didn't want to look like I overdid it, but I also wanted to look nice. Demi and I walked over to the mirror and I looked at my reflection.

"Gosh, Mi. You look hot!" She gushed, also staring at my reflection in the mirror. I giggled and couldn't help but notice the newfound glow on my face. It was like whenever I thought about Nick, I would get so happy. Five minutes later, we heard the doorbell go off.

"Well, this is it!" I said, taking a deep breath.

"You're gonna have so much fun." Demi said, grinning. No one was home at the moment, so thankfully no one would get suspicious when they saw Nick at the door. We both skipped down the stairs and to the door. I opened it wide and smiled when I saw Nick looking adorable in a baby blue button down with beige slacks. Only we would end up matching without even planning it. His eyes widened when he saw me but you should have seen his face when Demi popped up behind me. His hand immediately flew to his neck, a thing he did whenever he was nervous.

"Um, h-hey Demi." I was confused for a second until I realized that he had no idea that Demi knew.

"Relax, Nickster, I know all about you and hotstuff over here." She said, winking. I rolled my eyes and hit her lightly with the back of my hand.

"Shut _up_." I said to Demi. Nick grinned and let out the breath he was holding.

"She's right, you know. You look breathtaking." He said with a smile, moving his hand from behind his back to reveal a beautiful pink rose.

"Aww, Nicky, it's beautiful." I gushed, blushing at the sweet gesture. He placed it in my hand and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Awwww, you guys are like too cute for words. I love you so much." She said, fake sniffling. "My little ones are growing up!" She gushed, wiping her fake tears with the back of her hand. Nick shook his head and laughed.

"You're such a loser. By the way, Joe's been talking about you nonstop this past week. Maybe you should go visit him." Nick said with a smile.

"You think I should?" Demi asked with wide eyes.

"Do it, gurlll." I said, nudging her. Nick raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not like _that._ I mean, if you guys did, that'd be cool too, not that I think you should, I mean, not that it's bad, it's just, um-" My babbling was stopped by a pair of soft lips. Nick pulled away and chuckled.

"I think she gets it, cutie." He said, chuckling. I looked over at Demi who was shaking her head, giggling.

"Ohh, Miles. But yeah, maybe I will call him. You know, just to see if he wants to hang out."

"Go for it, Dems." Nick told her, smiling. "We better get going, Miles. It's gonna get dark in a couple of hours." He said, putting his arm around my waist. I nodded and said goodbye to Demi.

"You kids have fun now. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" She said with a wink.

"Don't hold us to it, Dems." Nick said with a smirk. I hit him lightly and he smiled, shrugging. "What? I don't want to make any promises I can't keep." I giggled and shook my head.

"Let's just go." I said, pulling him out the door.

**YAYY DEMI KNOWS =D hahaha**

**I know, I know, TOTALLY boring! Haha but I wanted to include a little Memi into the story! As you can see, they're the BEST of friends =] And next chapter, which will be up REALLY soon, maybe even tomorrow, will be full of niley niley niley. In fact, it will be allllll niley =] So get excited for that! Please please review, I know this chapter wasn't filled with Niley, but it still took awhile to write and I worked really hard on it. Now to the dedication secctttioonnn =]**

**Thank you guys SO SO much for getting me 50+ reviews like I had hoped for in the last chapter! I'd like to give a GIGANTIC thanks to Mz Fizzle, Shmadders14, Smileymee16, nileyfan#1, Abigail17, sk8tergirl09, MnM16, and ElmooBarney ! I was SOOO excited to see some new usernames in the reviews =D Thank you so so so much for reviewing! Everyone had nothing but great things to say, and it means everything to me. Love you guys SOOO much =] Also, new story coming up ;] It's SUPER scandalous, but you should expect nothing less from me! hahaha so check that out =] The first chapter should be posted very very soon, seeing as it's already finished. **

**Also, a special thanks to Abigail17 who reminded me of all my readers waiting for the next chapter! Thanks for being such a loyal reader =]**

**~Izy**

**P.S. Any suggestions for things to happen on the date? ;] Also, good luck to everyone who has exams to study for! =] I know they suck, but they'll be over soon enough =]**

**P.P.S. NEWSTORYNEWSTORYNEWSTORY =D It's called Love Like Poison and the first chapter is OFFICIALLY UP =] Summary below:**

**_His lips trailed down her neck until they reached her collarbone. She moaned with pleasure as he pressed his body against hers. Their love was like poison; strong and dangerous. It didn't matter that he was her teacher and she was his student. NILEY_**

**SO GO AND READ IT =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! It's Isabelle =] So wow, thanks so much for all the reviews for the previous chapter! I hope this one will make up for the lack of niley in the last one hahaha and I'm also super excited that you guys like my new story, "Love Like Poison"! It was basically just me experimenting, but I guess a lot of people enjoyed it and I thank all of you guys for that =] So enjoyyy this chapter and don't forget to check the dedication section, as always! Love you guys!**

Nick POV

I looked over to the passenger seat to see my beautiful secret girlfriend, smiling while staring out the slightly open window. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky. She looked absolutely breathtaking and it took everything in me not to stop the car and just kiss her forever. Her hair was in gentle curls and she looked so peaceful. Our hands were intertwined together and I loved how soft her small hands were.

"What are you thinking about, Miles?" I asked, smiling. She turned her head and my eyes met her beautiful blue ones. She smiled softly and responded,

"I don't know, everything I guess. It's so crazy how everything seemed to just fall into place so easily. Yet, it's still so complicated." She said with a giggle. I smiled back at her.

"Mi, we were made for each other. We were put on this earth to _be _with each other. Yeah, we're doing it a little differently this time, but it doesn't make it any less real. We love each other, and that is what's important. Okay?" I said sincerely, wanting to reassure her of any worries she was having. She nodded with an adorable smile, squeezing my hand gently. I began tracing circles on her hand as I looked back at the road. We were nearing our destination and my stomach was doing small flips. Miley and I cherished any moment we could spend together alone, and now we would be with each other for the rest of the day.

We finally got to our destination that held so much history. It was a small sandy beach that barely anybody knew about. It was the first thing I found when I moved to Toluca Lake, and I had immediately shown Miley. We were thirteen at the time, and we ended up spending the entire night there. We had to sneak back to our houses, but our parents hadn't even noticed we were gone. They just assumed we were already both asleep in our respective beds. We went a many times after that, and each time was special in its own way. We then had to go on tour, and we couldn't visit it anymore. Then I made a stupid fucking mistake in December and I never went back. I couldn't bear to go without her.

I pulled my car in and shut off the ignition, looking over at Miley. She looked up and gasped, her other hand flying to cover her mouth. I watched as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, baby." I said, smiling slightly, bringing my other hand up to her cheek. I used my thumb to brush away a fallen tear. She looked over at me and smiled through her small tears.

"I-I can't believe you remember this place." She said sniffling, looking back and staring at the small perfect beach.

"I could never forget. C'mon, I've got a little picnic basket and everything. Just like old times." I said with a smile. She nodded and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt. I was just about to do the same when suddenly she was in my arms. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She was holding me tightly and I heard her whisper 'Thank you'. She pulled away and smiled, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you so much." She said, love evident in her eyes. My heart just about burst out of my chest at her sincere words. I grinned, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too, baby. Let's go." I said, reaching my hand to the side to unbuckle my seatbelt. I opened my door and climbed out of the car, Miley still in my arms. She laughed as I carried her bridle-style to the trunk where the picnic basket was.

"You're adorable." She said smiling, using her fingers to play with my curls.

"Only for you." I said, smiling, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. I pulled away and she smiled at me, resting her head on my chest. One of my favorite things in the world was having her in my arms. It didn't matter if we were fighting, or if we weren't even together, I just loved holding her. And I will never ever get tired of this feeling.

She looked up at me and smirked. It was that smirk she does when she has an idea. I chuckled and raised my eyebrows at her. She brought her lips to my neck and began kissing it softly. I moaned silently and she giggled, her breath tickling my skin. I loved when she did spontaneous gestures like this. She kept kissing me up my neck before reaching my face. She left gentle kisses on my cheeks, forehead, ear, and finally came to my lips. She pressed her lips against mine and I responded immediately. She gave such amazing kisses. They were absolutely intoxicating. She moved slightly in my arms so that her legs could wrap around my waist. I pressed her against the truck of the car, kissing her passionately. She moaned in my mouth, knotting her fingers in my hair. I held her tightly by her thighs, my hands rising up her dress, exposing more leg.

Miley POV

His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth, inviting him in. Our tongues battled for dominance as his strong hands slowly reached up my legs, bringing up my dress and landing just below my underwear. I smiled into the kiss and brought my hands down to his shirt, unbuttoning the first four buttons before running by hands over his strong chest. He moaned softly in my mouth, giving my thighs a small squeeze. My head was reeling from his touch. I was so helplessly in love with the boy holding me and I couldn't get enough of him. He gently pulled away from our kiss before leaving hard kisses down my neck until he found his favorite spot. He sucked on it gently and I moaned, earning a sexy smirk from Nick. I leaned my head back, giving him more access. He kept sucking on my spot before gently pulling away, both of us breathing hard. I knew he had left his mark and it felt so damn good.

"Now everyone will know you're mine." He whispered with a sexy wink. I smirked, looking into his lust-filled eyes. I leaned up and buried my head in his neck, kissing it hard. He moaned loudly, turning around so his back was pressed against the trunk. I kissed him down his neck before finding the spot I knew so well. I gently sucked it, receiving a loud moan from Nick. His hands tightened their grasp on my thighs making me smirk. I bit his sweet spot and he groaned, his eyes shutting tight. I pressed myself harder against him and could already feel his manhood pressing against me. I kissed the spot where I had left my mark and pulled back, breathing hard. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed his swollen lips softly.

"I love you…" He said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you, too. Now let's get the basket, I'm starving!" I said, releasing my legs from his waist. He chuckled, reluctantly letting go of my thighs, placing me gently on the ground. He smiled at me,

"I'm so happy we get to spend the rest of the day together." He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I nodded excitedly.

"Me too, Nicky." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He held me close to him and I rested my head on his chest. I loved his soft, warm hugs. He rested his head on mine and began humming a tune. I listened closely and noticed it was "My Girl" by The Temptations. I smiled and pulled away gently.

"Will you sing me that tonight?" I asked him, biting my lip. He grinned,

"Of course, beautiful. Let's eat first." He said smiling, intertwining his fingers with mine before turning around to open the trunk. I sighed in contentment. I don't think I could ever be happier than I am right now.

_~One hour later, they've just finished eating~_

I was lying beside Nick on a soft blanket. My head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist. We were both staring at the beautiful sea. It was a little dark outside now, but the moon gave enough light. The reflection of it on the ocean was breathtaking. I would've been cold if it hadn't been for Nick's warm arms, holding me tightly. My tummy was full from the delicious meal that Nick had packed. He brought spaghetti with marinara sauce and French bread. Then he packed chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. It was one of the best meals I had had in a while. I looked up at him to see him staring at me. I giggled and moved my body so that it was resting on top of his. He smiled back and leaned up, kissing me softly on the lips. I pulled away and he tightened his grasp around my waist.

"Were you staring at me, Nicky?" I asked, biting my lip to hide my big smile. He chuckled and smirked.

"_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."_ He sang, making me burst into a fit of giggles. **(I have a favor for you all! Look up "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli right now and start listening while you continue. Big difference, so do it =])**

Nick POV

She buried her head in my chest in the most adorable way to muffle her laughter. I grinned at the beautiful girl in my arms. Tonight went perfectly and I don't think I've ever been so happy.

"_You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much."_ I sang, making her giggle again. She lifted her head up and grinned at me. I sat up with her in my arms and smirked, suddenly having an idea. I stood up, pulling her up with me. I held her hand, leading her off of the blanket and onto the warm sand. She raised her eyebrows at me in curiosity as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck and I began swaying. She immediately smiled brightly when she realized what I was doing.

"_At long last love has arrived. I thank God I'm alive."_ I sang, smiling. She giggled and looked up at me.

"_You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you."_ She sang softly, her melodic voice filling my ears. I smiled and began to sing the chorus, rather loudly, making her laugh with delight.

"_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights!_" I sang loud, and began twirling her around as we both laughed. The moonlight acted as a spotlight as we danced on the sandy beach. She giggled loudly and opened her mouth to sing.

"_I love you baby…trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby,_ _don't bring me down I pray! Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay!" _She sang, giggling the entire time. I grinned widely, as she danced around on the sand.

"_And let me love you baby, let me love youu…You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you." _I finished off, winking at her. She grinned and jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, pulling away to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You. are. adorable." She said, smiling. I kissed her nose and smiled before responding.

"You're way more adorable." She shook her head and laughed.

"Gosh, I wish this night would never end." She said, pouting.

"Me too. But we can do this any time you want, Mi. And we'll be spending all tomorrow together too, remember?" I said, resting my forehead against hers. She nodded and grinned.

"Our song is so beautiful, don't you think?" She asked, thinking back to the song we had been writing for the past week.

"Yeah, it really is. I can't wait to sing it together." I said, sincerely. I loved singing with her. Our voices sounded perfect together. She nodded again, yawning slightly.

"C'mon, baby, it's late, time to bring you home." I said softly, kissing her cheek. She yawned again with the cutest expression on her face that I couldn't help but kiss her again. She giggled and I intertwined her fingers with mine, walking back to our blanket and packing up our things. I picked up the blanket Miley had folded and the basket before taking her hand again and walking back to the car.

After ten minutes of driving, filled with giggles and random reminiscing, I finally arrived at her house.

Miley POV

I looked up sleepily to see my house. I looked over and watched as Nick shut of the ignition. He looked over at me and smiled softly.

"Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping…" He said, gently reaching over to hold my hand.

"My parent's aren't home, Nicky. Will you carry me in?" I asked, looking up at him. I had gotten so sleepy from the car ride that I didn't even know if I would be able to walk. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, baby." He said, before opening his door and climbing out. Within seconds, he had me in his arms, walking over to the door that led to my side of the house. My eyes were closed and I could hear him humming the tune to My Girl once again. After a couple minutes, I felt the soft material of my bed under me. My eyes fluttered open and I watched as Nick took off my gladiators. He met my eyes and smiled before ushering me to turn over, so he could unzip my dress. I did as I was told and shivered as his hand brushed my skin, pulling the zipper down. I turned over again and he gently pulled the straps of the dress off my shoulders. I lifted my body up slightly, so that he could pull the dress off my body. Soon I was left in only my undergarments. I didn't feel uncomfortable though. Nick had seen me like this many times over the years. This wasn't the first time I was too sleepy to put on pajamas.

Nick disappeared for a few seconds before returning back with soft pjs for me. I sat up and he slid the soft shirt on my body. I sat up and put on the pants he handed to me. I looked over at Nick and he leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling a lot more comfy in my pjs than in my dress.

"Anytime, cutie." He said smiling.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked softly, reaching my arms up. He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, as he sat on my bed.

"Of course. My parents think I'm staying at Joe's apartment, anyway." He said, rocking me gently.

"Good. My alarm's already set." I said, kissing his hand before standing up. I turned around to face him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Nick watched with an amused smile as I ran my hands over his shoulders, pushing off his shirt. I brought my hands down to his belt and slowly unbuckled it, pulling it out of the loops. I unbuttoned his pants and reached my hand down a little, feeling him shiver from my touch. I giggled and he smiled, pulling his pants off. Nick slipped off his shoes, leaving him in only boxers and a pair of socks. He stood up and pulled back the comforter, climbing into my bed and opening up his arms. I smiled and climbed in after him, settling comfortably in his strong arms. He pulled the comforter over our bodies and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, my love." He said softly, as I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Goodnight, Nicky." I said, yawning. "I love you so much. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life." I said sincerely, tracing circles on his bare bicep.

"Same with me, Mi. I love you too. So much. Sweet dreams, baby." He said softly, both of us shutting our eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

**I have to say, this was one of my favorite chapters =] I put as much niley as possible and I'm satisfied for once about what I wrote haha So I really hope you guys liked it and I hope you'll tell me your favorite parts! That's one of my favorite things to read about in a review =] So now onto the DEDICATION SECTIONNNNNNNN**

**I would be more than delighted to dedicate this full on niley chapter to the best reviewers on fanfiction =D It was so nice to read the wonderful things you guys had to say, even though there wasn't much niley in chapter 8! It just made me love you guys even more and I'm so lucky to have such amazing reviewers! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to smileymee16, nickandtaylor4life, nileyfan1, MnM16, sk8tergirl9, Mz Fizzle, Sly-88, Abigail17, creapydeaky, and Tara3295! =] =] I got eleven reviews for that chapter and I can honestly say, I loved every single one =D Thanks you guys! P.S. This chapter was also dedicated to the day I'm gonna mention right now... =]**

**DON'T FORGET, DON'T FORGET, DON'T FORGET...TOMORROW IS NILEY DAYY! JUNE.11.2010. BE THERE. ON TWITTER. LET'S ROCK THE TRENDING TOPICS, BITCHES =] LOVE YOU :]**

**~Izy**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYYSSSSS. =[ I'm so so so sorry this is so so so overdue. I need to get my act together and get some friggin inspiration. I'm sticking with this story 'till the end and I know just what's happening =] I love you guys, you were basically my first real reviewers so don't ever think I'd forget about you! ENJOYYY.**

**

* * *

**

Miley POV

I slipped on my black heels and grabbed my phone, quickly texting Demi that I'd be at the Disney building in 10.

"Mom! I'm leaving." I called, grabbing my bag and my keys. My mom emerged from the kitchen with Noah trailing behind.

"Alright sweetheart, don't forget to be home for dinner." She said smiling, pulling back a strand of hair from her face.

"Sure thing, bye Mom, bye Noahbear." I said with a smile, kissing my sister on the cheek before walking out the door. The last few days had been perfect with Nick. We would spend the afternoons working on the project and then he'd sneak in my room almost every night and we'd fall asleep together. It was like a fairytale that I never wanted to end.

I climbed into my car and started it up. Today we were having a big meeting about promotion and that meant pretending like Nick and I were just friends. I frowned at the thought. When we practiced in the room alone together we could be ourselves. He would hold me and kiss me and we would laugh together like any couple should. But the minute we walk out of that room we're nothing more than buddies. _Buddies. _Give me a break.

I love Nick, with everything in me, but the guilt is eating me up inside. I want to break things off with Liam but I know that I can't. I committed myself to The Last Song and I am not about to let my team down now. And plus, I don't even want to begin to think about what Nick's dad would say if he broke up with Selena. According to Nick, Mr. Jonas really loves me but simply loves publicity more. He probably didn't even think Nick and I could have a relationship again, so he decided to go another route. The _Selena_ route.

I do really love the secrecy that comes with our relationship, though. We're both so happy and it's kind of fun sneaking places just to steal a couple of kisses, even if once in a while I wish for more. I want to be able to hold his hand while we walk together or bring him home for a family dinner. But I just have to deal with how things are for now. I should be grateful just to have him.

Nick POV

"Rise and Shine, Nicholas." I heard my mother sing before light blinded my eyes. I groaned, and nuzzled my head into my pillow. This was the first night that I hadn't slept with Miley in my arms and I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. I kept trying to hold something in my sleep but all I grasped was air. I needed her, and there was no way I was sleeping again without her unless I plan on buying some really powerful sleeping meds.

"Wake up, sweetie. You have to get ready." My mother said, pulling my covers back. I groaned again and muttered a 'fine'. She seemed satisfied enough to leave, but not before turning on the second lamp right beside my head. I could feel the rays of blinding light against my closed eyelids as I sat up, my eyes still squeezed shut. I stretched, before finally blinking and adjusting my eyes to the bright room. I slid out of bed in only my boxers and walked sleepily into the bathroom, turning on the light and looking into the mirror.

I looked like a mess, to say the least. I really hadn't gotten one hour of sleep last night. Never again, I told myself. Gosh, I missed her. I had seen her yesterday but that was too long. The quicker I get ready, the sooner I'll get to see her. I smiled at the thought and closed the bathroom door, turning the shower on.

_20 Minutes Later_

I flew down the long flight of stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a nutrition bar from the cabinet.

"What's the big hurry?" My little brother Frankie asked as he munched on his pop tart. "Excited to see _Mileyyy?" _He asked teasingly, oblivious to the way my heart raced just at the thought of someone figuring out our secret.

"_No_, I just don't want to be late." I said simply, the lies slipping through my teeth naturally. I had gotten used to coming up with excuses for everything.

"Mmhm, sure." He said, taking a sip of his milk and watching me intently. I chuckled; he was too clever for his own good. I walked up to him and ruffled his hair with a smile. He loved Miley and thought of her as a big sister who never got tired of playing games with him. He couldn't stand Selena on the other hand, but I can't blame him for that.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said, breaking off a piece of his pop tart for myself. He nodded,

"Say hi to Miley for me!" Frankie said with a grin. I laughed,

"Will do, Frank." I said before walking out the door.

Miley POV

The doorman opened the door for me and I thanked him politely. My heels clicked as I walked down the hall towards my destination. Just as I was about to reach the two beautiful French doors that would lead me into the meeting room, I felt a strong arm grasp my waist and a warm breath tickle my neck. I bit my lip to hide my smile as I inhaled his delicious cologne.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered before kissing the skin just below my ear. I smiled and turned to look into his intense chocolate eyes, bringing my hand up to touch his cheek.

"Hey Nicky. I missed you." I said, leaning into him. He smiled,

"I missed you too, Mi." He said softly, snuggling into my neck before looking up at me again. I touched the small bags beneath his eyes and frowned.

"No sleep?" I asked, tracing the shadows gently with my fingers before leaning up and kissing each one softly. He smiled slightly,

"None. I don't think it's good for me to be away from you, Miss Cyrus." He said, holding me tighter and leaning his forward against mine. We were alone in the hallway and I wanted to savor this moment as much as possible.

"I don't think so either. Next time you're staying, okay?" I said, looking up into his eyes.

"I'll always stay." He said with a teasing smile. I giggled and pulled my head back,

"Let's go." I said, quickly pecking his lips. He nodded,

"Okay." Nick said, kissing me again quickly. He let go of me reluctantly and I squeezed his hand before pulling out of his embrace. I threw him a quick smile and turned around, making my way to the end of the hall. I would go in first and he would probably wait a minute or so before going in after. I got to the doors and glanced behind me to see Nick with his arms folded, smirking at me. I blew him a quick kiss and he grinned before catching it. I smiled and turned back to the door, twisting the knob and walking in.

Mostly everyone was there, conversing in small circles around the harkness table. I looked around to see Selena standing alone with a bored look on her face, probably waiting for Nick to arrive. Normally, I would have felt terrible for doing this behind her back, but she wasn't a good person. She was fake and she honestly believed that she was better than everyone else. She was also haunted by jealousy. Something told me I shouldn't feel guilty.

"MILES!" I heard Demi yell from across the room. I looked up to see her grinning and I giggled, walking across the room to greet her.

"Hey girl." I said, giving her a hug. That was when I heard the door close from behind me, but I didn't need to turn to know who it was. I took a deep breath and greeted all my other friends in the big circle.

NICK POV

I glanced around the room and spotted my girl talking to a bunch of her friends. I sighed, wishing I could just sneak up behind her and hug her from behind while all the guys watched in envy. But no, the most ordinary gesture I can give is a high five, but I'm not really sure my heart could take that. Instead I have to stand near this other girl, yes, the one screeching my name.

"NICK!" Selena screamed as she rushed over to me, clinging to my arm. I groaned inwardly and watched as Miley glanced behind her shoulder and gave me a sympathetic yet also teasing smile. I sent her a playful glare and she looked like she was about to giggle but held it in and turned back around. I sighed and looked down at Selena.

"Hi Selena." I said, trying to loosen up my arm a little bit. I don't want to be rude, my mom taught me to be a gentleman, but she was literally digging her fingers into my arm.

"Hey baby!" She said grinning, kissing me on the cheek. I really, really hated this. I hated when she called me pet names. They just didn't sound cute coming from her mouth. I also hated any physical contact. Her lips were coated with gooey gloss, so different from the soft lips of Miley. I leaned my head to the side, rubbing it against my shirt, attempting to wipe the sticky lip gloss from my cheek. No such luck.

"So I was thinking, after this maybe we could go out to dinner? I want to go to this great hotspot downtown. It just opened up and anyone who's someone goes there. Tons of paparazzi too, it'll be perfect." She said with that fake smile of hers. That may actually be the _last_ thing I want to do after this. I want to snuggle up with Miley and watch a movie. Or treat her to a nice dinner somewhere that she'll love. That's one of the many differences between Selena and Miley; Selena likes expensive places where she can get her picture taken and put on that fake façade of being annoyed with the cameramen. Miley likes low-key restaurants with old jukeboxes and bubbly old waitresses who start up conversations with you about the most random things. She likes getting overwhelmed by all the tasty dishes on the huge menu, as oppose to Selena who has to have a tiny menu with just four outrageously priced meals that consist of decorative sauces and about one fourth of the meat you could get at a regular place. These little things that I can't _stand_ about her make this so much harder. But I know deep in my heart that if Miley enjoyed fancy menus with insanely small-portioned dishes I'd take her any night she wanted to go. But that's just be being biased towards the girl I'm in love with.

"I don't know, Selena. I'm not really in the mood to get all dressed up and drive to some flashy restaurant." I said truthfully, not even offering another option.

"Ugh, you _never_ want to go out, Nick." She whined, rolling her eyes. Correction, I never want to go out with _you_. Okay, now I'm officially an ass.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little worn out. This week has been pretty busy." I said, looking ahead to see Miley giggling at something someone must have said. I frown, wishing I was there and that this meeting would start so I could escape the devil.

"I know right, my producer is _so_ annoying. He keeps making me repeat the verse over and over again, as if I'm not doing it perfect already. You know when you _know_ you're singing like, really, really well?" She asked, with an annoyed expression. "I _knew_ I was singing it right, and it's like-"

"Alright, settle down, everybody. Let's get started." John said as he walked into the room. Thank the fucking lord. I pulled my arm out of Selena's grasp and walked away from her, taking my seat and letting out a big breath. That was exhausting. Everyone broke up and walked over to the table, taking their seats next to whomever they were working with. I watched carefully as my flawless Miley weaseled through everyone, making her way towards me. I smiled as she took a seat beside me. She leaned back and glanced over at me with a smile, her eyes quickly finding their way to my arm. Her eyes widened and she sat up,

"Claw marks? Really?" She asked, shaking her head with a sigh. I looked down at her hand on my arm, brushing over the red marks from Selena's hand. I groaned,

"Girl has a death grip." I said, frowning. Her beautiful face looking up at me sympathetically,

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do to make it better?" She asked, her fingers still brushing my arm gently.

"Nothing appropriate for an audience." I said with a smirk. She giggled,

"Alright, later then." She said with a playful wink, looking over at John who had just taken a seat. I sighed happily, my mood quickly altered simply by Miley's presence.

"Okay, kids, let's talk promotion. We have to get this ball rolling. We're almost finished with this project and I congratulate you. However now we have to find a way to present it to our viewers in an appealing way. I'm giving you all a little homework assignment." He said, receiving a few groans from the audience. "Relax, it's nothing drastic." John said with a chuckle. "Go into your assigned rooms and brainstorm creative ways to promote this. I don't want _anyone_ coming to me and pitching the idea of simply being seen at different hotspots around L.A., understand?" He said, turning his head to stare at Selena. Everyone snickered and I chuckled under my breath. Miley hit my arm playfully, making it harder to contain my laughter. "I want you to be _creative_. Think outside the box. This shouldn't be a hard task, my friends. Get to it!" He said, waving everyone off. Everybody stood up and I looked over at Miley with a smile.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering her my arm as she looked at me and giggled,

"We shall." She said, holding onto my arm as we walked out of the room together.

* * *

**GUYS! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH =] =] =] Finallyyyyy I updated, but it was wayyy overdue. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for neglecting this story =[ I'm having inspiration difficulties with this and my other story, Love Like Poison. It really sucks. :[ But I'm really trying to update and thank you all for being so so patient! I know that this chapter is so uneventful but there will a couple of twists coming up, I promise =] Just a little fluff for now =] Soooooo, DEDICATION SECTION =]**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to some of the sweetest reviewers out there =] You guys were SO patient and you write some of the most meaningful reviews I've seen =] Thank you so much to xImASmilerx, creapydeaky, nickandtaylor4life, Sly-88, nileyfan1, MnM16, michellove, niley4eva2012, Abigail17, Abby, MileyAndNickLoveForever, femke, Vietgurl789, ImaNileyFreak, and .Jonas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Thank you guys SO SO SO much for reading and reviewing =] I really love this story and I'm so glad you guys like it =] **

**HAVE A VERY HAPPY HAPPY THANKSGIVING =] **

**Eat a lot, cause I know I will ;]**

**~Izy**


End file.
